How did you crash into that?
by Love in the rain
Summary: Compilation of on-shots or short stories. From Draco knowing something Hermione doesn't to Draco crashing a broom into a cape.
1. Definatly a Malfoy: Part One

_This started as a one shot but I found out that it turned out A LOT longer than I first anticipated so I decided to turn it into a three or four part mini story. I know I have changed a few aspects of the original story-line but I wanted it to fit so I've altered points of the timeline, but then again I guess that's the point of this site so ill be quiet now. Thank you to the people who are reading this and commenting, sorry for the gaps between the updating are so long. Anywho thank you again and I'd love to know what you think, much love :)_

**Bold- Flashbacks**

normal- Present time

**Defiantly a Malfoy!**

**Part one: Meet the family and First year.**

"Please?" Scorpius begged.

"Well I don't know if your mother would approve." Draco Malfoy looked down at his eldest son. Scorpius' blond hair falling just into his eyes curling out at the edges flicking thanks to the diluted gene of his mothers curls. His russet eyes, they looked kinder than Draco's once did due to Scorpius growing up in a happy home. Strong jaw and cheek bones tinged with a slight rosy pink complexion. Lean body which Draco wondered how he maintained considering he wasn't that fussed about playing Quidditch (a young witch or wizards only hope of keeping fit) he would join in with his father when he got bored but he never really played by choice. Scorpius liked to sit out by the lake against the old oak tree, Draco himself used to sit by, and practice little spells and charms. His wife always laughed that young Scorpius was a perfect mix of herself and Draco. Scorpius had his father's appearance, but his mother's eyes and his father's personality. Scorpius however had His mother's temperament and attitude towards school and life in general with Draco's feisty kick.

Draco's second son, Dylan, was a carbon copy of his mother, only male of course. He had curly brown locks that fell just beyond his ears, deep chocolate eyes. And of course he ALWAYS had his nose buried in a book. In fact he did right now. The three of them (Draco, Scorpius and Dylan) were sitting in the library. Draco and Scorpius on opposite sides of an old leather sofa, Scorpius was cross legged against the sofa's arm, Draco sat with his arm across the back. Dylan was, as always, sat cross legged on the floor with a thick book spread open in his lap. The book was one of his mother's favourite: Potions making for the advanced. Dylan's hair was falling into his eyes as he was reading.

"What do you think Dylan? Do you want to hear about it?" Draco asked his thirteen year old son.

"Hmmm... what, oh sorry, what were you asking?" Dylan enquired.

"Oh is little Dylan lost in his dear little book again? Not listening again?" Scorpius got up and crouched in front of his little brother ruffling his hair. Dylan slapped his hand away.

"No... I just wasn't concentrating on you two. What did you say dad?" Dylan looked up to his father. Draco laughed.

"I said do you want to hear the story about how-" He was cut off by his youngest child, his daughter Aurora, as she sprinted into the room and jumped up and down in front of her father.

"Can we go out now daddy?" Please I'm older now!" She cried.

"Aurora! Calm down! I told you yesterday you're not old enough yet if yo-" He was cut off again by his daughter, you had to get used to that when you live in a house full of Malfoys.

"But I AM older!" She insisted.

"Honey, I meant in a year or two older, dear your only 4!" Dylan and Scorpius were now wrestling on the floor, Scorpius was attempting to pull the book from Dylan and the occasional shout could be heard from both of them.

'Watch the spine!', 'we need to start separating you from your precious books', 'no...Wait it's one of mums oldest!', 'you'll never get anywhere if you spend your time holed up in a library.', 'Watch it! Don't crease the pages!' and when they finally pulled each other off Scorpius knocked the book out of Dylan's hands.

"Oh really Scorp that's so mature." Dylan snorted; Scorpius gave his brother one last push before getting up and sitting back on the sofa near his dad.

"But dadddddddy!" Aurora pleaded.

"Aurora; I know you want to fly and ride a broom, but it's not safe for you yet you can't control you magic enough. But someday you will honey." Draco placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. They were so alike. Her and Draco. She was so smart but only studied when she had to unlike Dylan. She begged her parents everyday if she could go out and fly just as Draco had done when he first saw Quidditch. Aurora had Draco's blond hair, straight and thick. It appeared that if you had not seen Draco with his own eyes you would have thought that Aurora actually had Draco's eyes, they were so similar. Everyone always said that Draco and his wife had the best of both worlds, there was a mini-me of both Draco and his wife and then they had a mix of the two.

"But Dylan doesn't even want to fly! All he wants to do is read! He's just like mum." She cried.

"There is nothing wrong with being like you mother Look where it got her; she married the best looking guy in the world!" Draco grinned.

"I heard that Malfoy!" He heard the faint call of his beautiful wife. Draco laughed harder.

"Exactly! So back to my original point dad! You got the girl and now I need to know how!" Scorpius cried.

"Fine I'll tell you." Draco sighed. He pulled Aurora onto his lap; Scorpius scotched down in his seat ad Dylan clutched his book into his chest.

"What are you telling them?" Draco looked up upon hearing the voice of his wife and watched her walk over. He watched as she slowly walked over. Her hair was in a bun at the base of her neck. Her hips swayed as she approached them.

"We are telling them the story about how you chased after me for years and begged me for a date." Draco smirked cheekily. The women stopped in her path. Placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh really and that would be a fictional book Dylan has there? That you will read such a story from, because otherwise I cannot think how you would come up with such a story." She said. Draco stood and stalked towards her.

"Oh well you see, love, Scorp was begging us to tell them the story about how we met and I thought I would." He stood in front of her placing his hands on her hips before slowly trailing the around her back and pulling her against his body.

"Well then I believe we should tell them the truth about how YOU followed me around for years, making me meet you, asking for my help, making me jealous and begging me to become you girlfriend." She smirked, winding her arms around his neck.

"Well...yes." He said before whispering, "Can't we tell them my version I don't want to sound wussy to the boys." Draco pleaded. His wife slowly shook her head.

"We have to teach the boys that women are strong and should be respected just as much as men." She smiled widely. "You want your sons to grow up and be respectful to women don't you Draco." She said trailing her lips over his jaw. He would have agreed to anything.

"Not to interrupt but I want some help over here!" Scorpius coughed. Draco smiled at his wife and pulled her over to the sofa. Starting to tell the tale about how he managed to get the great, smart and beautiful Hermione Granger to become his girlfriend and eventually his wife. He smiled at the thought.

**+Flashback+**

**Hermione blow the hair out of her eyes. She was walking up and down the train trying to find a toad a young brown haired boy had lost his toad. She walked past carriage after carriage, watching friends laugh and play games. She looked into the next compartment and saw a boy sat in the far corner, hunched up against the glass. She drew open the sliding door and stepped in. The boy slowly raised his head. Blond hair sleeked back off his face and beautiful grey eyes glistening with tears, tears also staining his checks.**

**"Whatever is the matter? Why are you crying?" She asked sitting next to him. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.**

**"Malfoys don't cry!" He insisted puffing out his chest.**

**"Well it's a good job you're not around any other Malfoys then, because whatever Malfoy told you that was lying. It's preposterous to think that someone won't cry." She smiled. He slowly let out a smile before he sniffed again.**

**"Do you need a hug?" Hermione asked innocently.**

**"Malfoys don't hug." He said sternly.**

**"I can repeat my statement again if you want." She gingerly opened her arms. He hesitated before slowly letting the small girl embrace him. The hugged until the train jolted to a stop. They slowly uncurled**

**"Why do you sound so smart?" He asked.**

**"Because I am I guess." Hermione smiled.**

**"Thank you..." Draco started.**

**"Hermione. Hermione Granger." She beamed.**

**"Thank you Hermione."**

**"You're welcome..."**

**"Draco. Draco Malfoy."**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy stood and watched as Hermione Granger was sorted into the Gryffindor house. He knew that his father wouldn't allow their friendship now. He had secretly hoped that she would be in Slytherin or at least Ravenclaw. He was placed in Slytherin. They couldn't mix. Not a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. There was something about her and he knew he wasn't finished with her.<strong>

**+End Flashback+**

Scorpius burst out laughing, tear soon falling uncontrollably from his eyes.

"So...when you first met mu...you...you we-were crying?" He burst out between laughing.

"Oh shhhh Scorp! It's sweet! All his defences were down I could see the true him!" Hermione said kissing Draco's temple. Draco puffed out his chest.

"Mum was like his knight in shining armour!" Scorpius was clutching his sides in pain.

"Scorp!" Dylan and Hermione yelled.

"Hermione I told you they would laugh at me!" Draco cried. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Scorp! Leave him alone! Dad was upset. I think it's charming that Dad let mu look after him, I hope be able to allow a girl to look after me." Dylan smiled, he was quite a hopeless romantic.

"Yeah stuff that Scorp!" Draco stuck his tongue out at Scorpius. Scorpius stopped laughing and stared at his dad, before they both burst into fits of laughs. Once they stopped Aurora asked her father why he was upset, she looked at him with calculating eyes. Hermione gave him a worried look, neither of them wanted to explain to their four year old daughter why she never saw her grandparents. The idea of explain about the war and Lucius' role in it all let alone Draco's. She wasn't ready to hear it yet.

"Well my father had told me some troubling things that I didn't really understand and upset me. I was told that I was only allowed to be friends with people of a certain what he called 'birthright'. I was restricted to a certain friend group and I didn't understand. The friends I was allowed were trusted children of my father's...business partners. I didn't agree with my father's view. The only friend I really did have was your uncle Blaise." Draco explained.

"Tell them the rest." Hermione said with a knowing look on her face, She was partially trying to lighten the mood. Draco shot her a look before reluctantly telling his children.

"Fine. I missed my mother." He added more when he saw Scorpius was threatening to burst into laughs. "She was the only one who allowed to be who I wanted and to actually be a child. She didn't agree with my father anymore but told me that I had to obey him to avoid any incidents." He saw the faces of his children and hurried on with the story. "In the next part I get to be the knight in shining armour!" Draco cried with joy.

**+Flashback+**

**Draco sat surrounded by his 'friends'. They were really just people his father made his associate with because they were 'pure' and 'worthy' of their magic. It was rubbish, all of it. If someone had been given magic then they deserved it. He was reading the letter that his mother had sent him telling him that Hermione Granger was in fact a muggle-born or as his father so delicately put it a 'mudblood'. His mother had warned him that if he wished to be friends with the girl he should be careful. He tore up the letter in frustration. Why was this happening. All he wanted was to be a normal person who could spend time with real friends and family without having to worry about the consequences. He looked up to see Hermione push past her friends Potter and Weasley. Tears filling her eyes, starting to fall. Blaise Zabini, Draco's only friend and the only person he had told (bar his mother) about his meeting with Hermione Granger, saw him staring after her. Blaise put his hand on Draco's shoulder.**

**"You can go mate, I'll cover you." Blaise nodded and Draco ran after her hurling a thank you over his shoulder. As he ran over he could hear Blaise spewing off excuses for Draco's absence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione sat on the floor of the girls bathroom, crying into her sleeve. She knew she was being stupid but she just wanted to prove that she was worthy of her gift to practice magic. So she tries to show off in her charms class only for Ron to make fun of her behind her back. She heard footsteps pounding down the corridor and the door bang open. She hurriedly wiped her eyes and faced away from the door.<strong>

**"Hermione?" Draco asked seeing her back turned towards him. She whipped around to see him standing by the row of sinks. She slid down the wall and onto the floor again. He cautiously walked to her but when er saw she was crying he ran to sit next to her. He put his arm around her and returned the favour she gave him on the train.**

**"I've read about your family in pureblood history books. You shouldn't be near me." She sniffed.**

**"I don't believe in that stuff, I may be young but I have my own views." He said defiantly.**

**"But you father does. He will hurt you Draco."**

**"I'm not going to ask how you would know that but he doesn't have to find out."**

**"Draco you can't hide this from him." Hermione tried to be the voice of reason.**

**"You were the first person apart from Blaise and my mother to ever be nice to me and you didn't even know me!" He smiled.**

**"I don't want to get in trouble." She said. she wanted to be friends with Draco but she didn't want him to suffer.**

**"I won't." Hermione thought about his answer for a minute.**

**"Ok." Hermione said quietly.**

**"Thank you!" Draco pulled her into a hug. "I have to go now, are you ok?" He checked.**

**"Yeah I'll be out soon." Draco nodded and went to walk out the bathroom.**

**" Draco." Hermione called after him and he stopped at the door. "Thank you."**

**"You're welcome Hermione." They both smiled before Draco walked out of the door.**

**+End Flashback+**

"I was a child and I didn't understand what my father's view and the only reason I wanted to keep Hermione a secret was because I knew that the way my father would hurt me the hardest would be to hurt Hermione, and that would hurt me more." Draco explained.

"Because it would hurt you more to see mum hurt because of you?" Dylan asked.

"Preciously." Draco smiled. Proud that his son understood how he felt.

"So what happened next?" Scorpius enquired.

"Well you mother went and did something foolish and got herself in some trouble with her friends ending up in the Hospital Wing. So when I heard she was there I went to go and see her.

**+Flashback+**

**Draco crept out of the Slytherin dorms and headed for the hospital wing. He had heard that Hermione had snuck out to help Harry and Ron only to end up in the Hospital Wing. He was furious. He had spoken to her a lot over the year and he felt compelled to protect her as she had become his best friend along with Blaise. He felt that he might lose this new friendship. Draco got to the large wooden doors of the infirmary, he pushed them open to see Ron and Harry lying closet to the door and at the very back of the wing he saw Hermione lying there. He ran over to the back and knelt beside her, her eyes slowly flicked open.**

**"Draco what are you doing here. You could get caught!" She whispered harshly.**

**"I just wanted to make sure that you are ok. Nobody know what happened to you!"**

**"I fine, I just have a few scrapes, but you have to go! Madame Pomfrey is coming back with some more sleeping draft for me. Go, I don't want you to get in trouble, you're out of bed out of hours!" She grabbed his hands.**

**"I'll be fine, I just want you to know that you'll be alright!" He asked furrowing his eyebrows. They heard a door shut and some shuffling.**

**"Draco I am so happy that you came to see me and am worried about me-"**

**"Very worried!" He corrected.**

**"Very worried about me but you have to go, I will come and find you tomorrow so we can talk. ok?" She squeezed his hand as her nodded. Draco kissed her check as she lay back. Hermione smiled as he left barley noticing the form slip out a few seconds after him.**

**+End Flashback+**

"So what happened? Who was it?" Scorpius asked, he was getting more and more into the story as he went on. Dylan was getting lost in the idea of a secret friendship, he was so much like his mother it was scary. Aurora was bouncing on her father's lap.

"Well it was a girl who wanted to be very close to your father in hope of marrying him and getting all his money. She was jealous of me and thought Draco was too close to me, so she decides to tell Draco's father that he was mixing with what he thought was the wrong king of people. So when Draco got home his father took it into his own hand to punish him. Draco was told that id he was to speak to me again, bad things would happen to me." Hermione explained and all of her children gasped. Aurora stopped bouncing in Draco's lap.

"Is that why we aren't allowed to see Daddy's dad? Because he's bad?"

"Yes, he is a very bad man who shouldn't be allowed to see you guys." Draco said sternly. He didn't like the topic do his father, Lucius had ruined Draco's life several times. Hermione could tell Draco was getting nervous about Aurora hearing the rest if the story. She was only four, she didn't need to hear about Draco's father's action.

"Right missy, you need to go off to bed now, it's far past your bedtime." Hermione said raising her hands towards her daughter.

"But I want to hear the story."

"I know sweetie but its time you went to bed." Hermione said picking up her daughter, resting Aurora on her hip. Hermione knew that tomorrow Aurora would have completely forgotten about the story and would be onto something completely different. Aurora rested her head on Hermione's shoulder as Scorpius, Dylan and her father all kissed her forehead or cheek. She waved at them over Hermione's shoulder as she was carried out of the library.

"So Dad what did he threaten to do to Mum?" Scorpius looked at his father a stern look on his face.

"Well he beat me and threatened to kill Hermione." Draco shivered thinking about that horrible holiday. Hermione walked back into the room and sat against Draco, he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. Hermione hadn't taken long as Aurora had basically been in her pyjamas all day as it was Sunday and her brothers were out of school for the holidays.

"Thanks love, I know the boys could understand but it wasn't right for her." Draco shook his head. Hermione kissed his temple.

"I know one day we will tell her but she won't understand."

"Right now boys I am not proud of what I did but I genuinely thought I would be helping your mum." Draco said his voice full of sincerity. The boys looked at him quizzically. Hermione squeezed his thigh nodding to him; reassuring him. " When we got back to school I called your mother a Mudblood." Both boys gasped. Draco had made it very clear to them what said word meant and that it should never been uttered by either of them.

"Why?" They both inquired. Hermione saw her husband getting emotional again and stepped in.

"Your father thought it was the only way to get me to dislike and stay away from him. It worked for most of the year. I felt hurt and I couldn't understand why he had suddenly changed. But I guess that he broke when he heard that I was in the Hospital Wing yet again." Hermione laughed before starting to tell the boys about her first encounter with Draco after nearly a year...

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't sure how to stop this but it is going to be continued anyway so I thought i would stop it there. Thank you for reading this and please let me know what you think, much love :)<em>


	2. Definatly a Malfoy: Part two

_Hey thank you for reading this it's longer than I expected first off so I apologise but thank you again, much love :)_

**Bold- Flashback**

Normal- Present

**Defiantly a Malfoy!**

**Part Two: Second Year.**

**+Flashback+**

**Draco ran to the Hospital Wing yet again to find Hermione. He saw Madame Pomfrey pour something into her still mouth before walking back to the portal that to her to her quarters. He ran to her side with a strong sense of De-ja-vu.**

**"Hermione." He whispered half hoping she wouldn't wake up so he could say this without her being awake to argue with him. "Hermione, I know I am probably the last person you want to see...well...hear at the moment but I need to tell you the truth. You need to understand I'm sorry for what I said. My father threatened to have you killed and I didn't know what else to do. And I know that that is no excuse to act the way I did and what I said. This year has been the worst year of my life and I need you to wake up now. I need to see your big beautiful eyes. I need to know that you are alright and that you are going to be alright. I know I have no right to ask any of this of you but I need you. You need o be ok because I don't know what I'd do if you d...di-died knowing thinking I really thought what I said about you was true. I don't want you to think that I hated you. I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry..." He repeated that for a while until he heard a faint reply.**

**"I forgive you." Hermione cried tears falling from her eyes. Draco flung his arms around her neck, whispering thank you over and over again.**

**"How much did you hear?" Draco tentatively asked blushing.**

**"I have been able to hear since Madame Pomfrey gave me the mandrake but I had to slowly regain strength. So I heard everything pretty much." Draco paled hoping she had missed most of it.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"It's ok; I know you can't help his ways." Hermione said knowing that he was probably focusing on the part about his father.**

**"No, it's not. I should never have called you that Hermione." Draco felt his eyes watering.**

**"How about this, we meet once a month in the library and tell everyone that Dumbledore has forced us together for study time. In the meantime we aren't horrible to each other in the corridors, perhaps we can banter but just no Mudblood or Ferret. Is that ok?" She asked hoping to Merlin that it was.**

**"It sounds truly great." He smiled at her and sat with her until she fell asleep again.**

**+End Flashback+**

So you promised that you wouldn't be mean to each other anymore?" Scorpius asked.

"Well obviously that's what she just said. You really don't have a brain cell do you?" Dylan sighed, shaking his head.

"At least I know how to talk to a girl. You just stay curled up in the library with your precious books." Scorpius shoved his little brother off balanced do he fell over and dropped his book.

"Hey, I'm the one with the gi-" Dylan cut himself off, picking himself up and clutching his book to his chest.

"You're the one with the what?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing. Continue with the story Dad." Dylan shuffled quickly.

"No-wait; hold up, you were going to say girlfriend weren't you! Dylan's got a girlfriend! He loves her, he wants to kiss her!" Scorpius sung.

"Shut up!" Dylan shouted flashing bright red.

"Dylan do you have a girlfriend?" Hermione questioned.

"Err...well...I-I mean what would you say if I did?" Dylan said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's great! You finally got out of the library-ow!" Draco cried as Hermione cut him off by hitting his arm.

"Draco! There is nothing wrong with being in the library! If you recall I spent a lot of my time in that library, and we had many a good time times in there."

"Erlk! I really don't want to know do I?" Scorpius scrunched up his nose. Draco winked and shook his head earning another slap on the chest.

"It's alright mum. I actually met Athena in the library." Dylan smiled.

"Athena, what a beautiful name and you met her in the library how perfect! What's she like?" Hermione smiled giddy with the thought that soon she would meet her son's girlfriend.

"She's beautiful, smart, funny and the complete opposite of me!" Dylan laughed before looking at the confused faces before explain more. "She's a Slytherin." He clarified.

"Wait, wait, wait Athena, Athena Bailey?" Scorpius shifted further towards his brother. He was in fact a Slytherin which surprised everyone because they all thought he would be a Ravenclaw. Aurora was exactly the Slytherin, IN fact Hermione and Draco had a bet going to see where she would be placed. Dylan was obviously Gryffindor like his mother so when Aurora went to Hogwarts the Slytherins would out way the Gryffindors until Draco convinced Hermione to have another child. Hermione was surprised at how much Draco loved having a family.

"Yes, why?" Dylan scrunched his brows.

"Wow dude, I'm proud of you little bro!" Scorpius high fived his younger brother.

"Thanks but I want to finish mum and dad's story."

"Ok well your mother wasn't released from the infirmary until the end of year feast." Draco explained.

**+Flashback+**

**Hermione strolled down the hall trying to get to the Great Hall as soon as possible, she hated being the centre of attention and knew the later she arrived the more people would be looking at her. She would be stared at and there would be whispers She veered around and empty corridor, Hermione could see an shady figure at the end of the corridor with their hands stuffed in their pockets, one leg rested against the wall, head down.**

**"Hello ?" she asked, slowing down as the proceeded down the hall.**

**"Hello." She hear the familiar voice of her Slytherin friend.**

**"What are you doing down here?" Hermione asked now standing in front of Draco.**

**"Well I couldn't see you n the Great Hall and figured you weren't out of the Hospital Wing yet. So I thought I'd come and wait for you. I wanted to say good bye before we leave." He shrugged.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing." Draco stated non-committed.**

**"Yes there is come on you can tell me."**

**"It's just that my dad keeps drumming into me that I need to be a Malfoy, I need to be emotionless, I need to be strong, I need to be everything that is expected of me." He growled out shaking her head. "I can't take it anymore! I don't want to be a Mudblood hating Malfoy!" Draco shouted, Hermione reciled slightly at his outburst.**

**"I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean it like that-" Draco spluttered.**

**"Don't worry Draco, I knew what you meant. But Draco you don't have to be any of that." Hermione sighed, Draco looked confused.**

**"You are going to grow up soon Draco, you're going to be old enough soon, to make your own decisions and you need to think about who you want to be.," he poked his chest above his heart. "You can be your own man. Decide for yourself what is right and wrong, good and evil. You can't follow what your father say for the rest of your life. Especially if you doubt what he agrees with." Hermione said standing close to him.**

**"I don't doubt his views." Draco said still looking at the floor. Hermione stepped back starting to walk away thinking he had changed his mind, she turned and walked away trying to push back the tears.**

**"I don't doubt my father's beliefs because I think they are absolute rubbish." Draco called. Hermione stopped and turned around slowly to see Draco stood in the middle of the hall.**

**"Really?" Hermione asked stepping forward one step before jolting to a stop. Draco walked forward and stood in front of his little Gryffindor friend.**

**"To my very core." Draco smiled before furrowing his brows. "Do you trust me?" Hermione nodded her head. Draco pulled out a small blade from his boot. It was as thin as parchment. Draco picked up Hermione's left hand and made the smallest cut below her ring finger, before doing the same on his own hand. He showed her the blood on his hand before lifting hers as well. "See, there is no difference in our blood. It is exactly the same. I can't see why there would be a difference. There is nothing different about us we are both human and both been given the right to perform magic." He pressed their hands together "There should be nothing wrong with us being friends with me touching you like my father believes. I know he is wrong." Draco sighed. Hermione could feel their blood mixing.**

**"Thank you." Hermione smiled.**

**"How did you get to be so smart and show me all of this?" Draco asked.**

**"It's a gift I guess.." She smiled. Draco hugged her and laughed.**

**"I'm going to miss you." He said.**

**"Oh me too, but you'll see me too and we will be thirteen!" Hermione giggled. (A.N I know Draco's birthday is actually is in June (I think) but I wanted them to be the same age when they come back to school) Draco laughed with her and nodded. Hermione hugged him again before waving over her shoulder as she walked away to the Great Hall.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, she looked up and s Draco sitting down in-between Blaise and Theodore Nott. Draco had told her hat apart from herself and Blaise Theo was, Draco considered, was his closest friend. He looked up at Hermione and smiled at her, Hermione smiled at her food. A smile plastered on her face for the rest of the day.<strong>

**+End Flashback+**

"I still remember that conversation, looking back now I realise it was the first time I realised your mothers amazing ability to... always be right." Draco chuckled. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"He has never truly won an argument since then."

"Damn why do women always think they are right!" Scorpius shook his head. Hermione threw a pillow at her eldest sons head..

"Hey!" He shouted.

"I will not have my son growing up with that view. You'll never get a girlfriend with that thinking!"

"I don't want to have a girlfriend anyway. I'm going to play the field. Like dad." Scorpius said brightly. Draco coughed.

"Er...yes well moving on. What happened next was that-"

"No hang on! What did you tell them?" Hermione cocked her eyebrow.

"That he was a player at school" Dylan said who had re-opened his book and answered without looking up."

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled.

"what?" He tried to look innocent.

"You need to stop telling your children lies!" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I was just telling them what everybody else thought.

"Well don't, tell them the truth."

"Fin. Guys I wasn't exactly a player per say-"

"Pfft! You never kissed a girl until you finally got enough courage to sk me out!" Hermione said with great satisfaction.

"Honey! Your embarrassing me I front of my sons!" Draco whined, pouting.

"Boys your father wasn't a player, I was his first girlfriend. but that is later on. Now Draco care to continue." Hermione threw an arm around her husband's shoulders. Draco was sulking.

"Fine I'll do it." Hermione sighed.


	3. Definatly a Malfoy: Part Three

_Hey thank you for reading this, I realised only few days after I posted the last chapter that I said it was second AND third year but only wrote second it turned out longer than I thought so I only wrote Second Year but I forgot to change it at the top so I apologise. And I am making it that Shakespeare was known in the Magical world because the quote I use is my all time favourite of his and I thought it fit well. I also know that 'Make out! is quite an American term, I'm not American but I just hate using the world 'snogging'. Anywho thank you again hope you enjoy please let me know what you think :)_

**Bold- Flashback**

Normal- Present

**Defiantly a Malfoy!**

**Part Two: Third and Fourth Year.**

**+Flashback+**

**Hermione clasped her new 'Care for Magical Creatures' book to her chest as she wandered down to Hagrids new class. She felt a shove and looked up to see Draco Malfoy push past her. He looked back at her and winked over his shoulder, stuck her tongue out at him as he walked away. Draco smiled to himself a he looked at the floor and walked with the rest of the Slytherin group.**

**"Why did Malfoy just wink at you?" Harry asked a slight edge on his voice.**

**"He's a odd guy Harry. I wouldn't worry lets go see Hagrid." She smiled. Harry's eyebrows furrowed not sure about Hermione's new attitude towards Malfoy but walked of in front of her anyway. Hermione pulled an apple out of her bag and watched Ron walk with Neville and Seamus while Harry jogged to catch up with them leaving Hermione alone. As she passed Draco she brushed up against him slipping the apple into his sleeve, the long arms of their robes covering the transaction.**

**"Watch it Granger!" Draco sneered insincerely.**

**"Move your big arse Malfoy!" Hermione shot back she could see the smile in his eye. Hermione dragged her finger along his hand as she felt him shiver slightly, she sent him a smirk. Hermione spun around eyeing his crew as she went.**

**"Draco looked down at the green apple in his hand. He saw a piece of parchment wrapped around it's body. He quickly unwrapped it and read Hermione's neat scrawl.**

**'I thought you might be partial to this treat, enjoy. Hermione x'**

**Draco shivered. Oh yes this year was going to be different. And Draco couldn't wait.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione smiled and bit her lip as she looked under her eyelashes as Draco read the note and tucked it into his robe. She smirked, she couldn't believe she was being quite so flirty. She couldn't help it she had missed him over the summer and he looked different. He had lost of his chubby-ness and shot up in height. She could see Draco had won half the battle with his father over his hair. He still had to have it magically straightened, but he didn't slick it back anymore. Hermione hadn't changed all that much at least to herself.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Draco come on, it's about to start, the lesson." Theo called. He strolled over and stood to the right of Hermione about four metres behind her. He watched her as the great oaf began to speak. She had changed slightly. Her body had lost some of its baby fat and she had become quite slim. Although any sign of curves or shape was hidden underneath her robes. The best change by far was the best change. Hermione' hair was the Draco's second favourite thing about her (second only to her beautiful eyes). It was now resembling curls instead of the uncontrollable bush it was last year. She laughed with her idiots friends. Slytherin shoved into him an knocked him off balance he looked u in time to see Potter approaching the hippogriff. He watched as Potter climbed on its back and the beast took off. He turned back to Hermione to see her stripping off her robe and sweat-shirt, leaving her in her School shirt and skirt. Which Draco found were actually fitting this year.<strong>

**"So Granger," He drawled. "Lost an inch of your skirt and an actual fitting shirt. I'm impressed. Something we should know?" All the Slytherins laughed. Hermione was facing away from him. She cocked her hip out to the side and rested her hands on her hip.**

**"Oh so THE Draco Malfoy notices such trivial things like my clothes. Which in essence is noticing my boy. Something we should all know." She spun around "Malfoy?" A grin plastered on her face. There was a chorus of 'oh''s. The look on her face was challenging him.**

**"Oh Granger has got some fire in her. But how hot is your fire?" Draco cocked an eyebrow. Stepping closer to her.**

**"Oh so more comments about me. Digging yourself deeper hole Malfoy?"**

**"Nothing I can't handle."**

**"Oh so you think you can handle me?" She stepped closer.**

**"Is that a challenge Granger?" Draco called.**

**"Make of it what you will." Hermione smiled to herself.**

**"Be plain good son and homely in thy drift; Riddling confession finds but riddling shrift." Draco quoted Shakespeare knowing Hermione's favourite Shakespeare character was Friar Lawrence. Shakespeare had been well known in the magical world when he was alive and had been in full knowledge of magic and some of his work was written around the magical world. But the class still gasped at the thought of Draco Malfoy quoting a Muggle. Hermione had sat with him and read it with him last year to help him understand. She shot him an understanding look before turning her back on him and walked back as harry flew round the corner and landed. Draco laughed at the face Weasley was making. His mouth was gaping like a fish and his head was flicking between looking at himself and Hermione (occasionally looking at her arse when he thought no-one was looking) Draco shook his head and laughed.**

* * *

><p><strong>"WHAT WAS THAT!" Ron shouted.<strong>

**"What? It's just Malfoy of course we are going to argue." Hermione shrugged.**

**"THAT WASN'T ARGUING! THAT WAS FLIRTING!" Ron was turning red in the face.**

**"Oh come on Ronald! Don't be stupid, keep your voice down!" Hermione half laughed half shouted. People had noticed the difference with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy but everyone wanted to know why.**

**+End Flashback+**

"So that's where you obsession with green apples came from." Dylan said nodding with satisfaction.

"Yes, well your Mother started many of my obsessions." Draco smiled down at his wife kissing her temple.

"Yes, yes that's all good and well but I thought you said people thought you hated each other? People can't have left that alone of your generation was anything like ours! Rumours spread faster than firecrabs fire!" Scorpius chuckled.

"Oh it did people whispered constantly about the change in behaviour, we were thirteen after all!" Hermione chuckled.

**+Flashback+**

**"I heard her mother and his father are secretly in love."**

**"How would that make them flirt?"**

**"It's what I heard..."**

**"Maybe you shouldn't listen to everything you hear."**

**"Apparently they were practically all over each other!"**

**"Maybe they never hated each other."**

**"I think they have been in love for tears and they are now tired of hiding."**

**"I saw them and they had so much chemistry!"**

**"I thought that they were going to rip one another apart!"**

**Hermione shook her head as she walked through the Great Hall only to hear that everybody was talking about herself and Draco. She walked up behind Ron only to hear him spreading more rumours while talking to Harry.**

**"You should have seen 'em mate. They were all over each other! It wasn't right. Dean told me that the Seamus told him that the Patil's told him that they were talking to Lavender who overheard some Slytherins that her cursed her and she is going to slowly to fall in love with him, so he can manipulate her into doin' stuff for him." Ron said to Harry (who was sitting across from him) not all that quietly. Hermione slammed her books down on the table, Ron jumped up in his seat and flashed red when he realised that Hermione was behind him.**

**"Ronald! I can't believe you actually believe them and are spreading them!"**

**"He has-" Harry started but Ron cut him off.**

**"Well I was there and it's hard not to believe them when I was there and it sure looked like something!" Ron snorted dismissively.**

**"It's Malfoy! We were just arguing! I told you that!" Hermione persisted.**

**"That wasn't the same! You were practically making out in front of the whole class!" People could tell Ron was getting mad and were staring to look at the arguing pair.**

**"I can't believe you would say that to people! We weren't even stood close to each other! Even if it was like that, you have no right to talk about me like that, it's none of your business!" Hermione picked up her book and started to leave she didn't feel so hungry anymore.**

**"IT'S MALFOY!" Ron reared standing up, the Great Hall fell silent.**

**"SO! It's just a name! That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." She said becoming even more riled.**

**"So he's a rose? He smells nice?" Ron queried anger gone now stuck on Hermione riddled.**

**"No! It's Shakespeare! It means that something would still be the same if it had a different name! Don't you ever listen?" Hermione cried. Everybody was so focused on Hermione and Ron nobody noticed that Draco had slipped out. Harry was trying his hardest to get a word in edgeways to stop his friend s arguing.**

**"B-but.. I... It's Malfoy!" Ron spluttered not understanding why Hermione couldn't understand his point of it being Malfoy.**

**"Oh WELL DONE! Gold star Ronald! Just stay out of it! We weren't doing anything!" Hermione stormed out of the hall.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione sat in the alcove; crying against the wall. Draco slowly approached her.<strong>

**"Hermione." He said cautiously. She looked up to see him only to cry more. He knelt in front of her.**

**"I know you upset about fighting with Wea-" Draco started.**

**"No...I'm- I'm not...upset about fighting...with him I'm upset...because..."She spluttered.**

**"You can tell me." Draco urged.**

**"I'm upset because of what he said about you." She sniffed, looking at the floor, Draco moved to sit next to her.**

**"You shouldn't worry about what he says, Hermione. I don't."He said, he felt a tad awkward, he had comforted her before but they were young then. Now they were thirteen. He wasn't sure how he felt.**

**"It's not just that...I-it's just... people assume that y-you're this horrible person just because of your last name." She cried resting her head on his shoulder. Draco laughed and threw an arm around her shoulder, feeling more comfortable now.**

**"What?" She asked.**

**"Well, I haven't really helped people with that view have I?" Draco chuckled.**

**"But it's still not fair." Hermione muttered.**

**"I know, but we have to face the fact that I belong to the Malfoy family and that comes with its prejudices. I don't agree with them but I have to act like this until I am out of school then I will be of age and I can do whatever the hell I like! We can buy a house and come back to teach at Hogwarts together like we talked about!" Draco smiled. Hermione gave a slight laugh.**

**"It seems whenever we meet at the start of the year one of us ends up crying!" She giggled**

**"Well come on then! No more crying!" Draco pulled her up and into a hug cautiously kissing the top of her head.**

**"Let's go to the Library, no-one will be there at the minute." Draco said steering her by her shoulder out of the corridor.**

**+End Flashback+**

"Now it was all fine until next lesson when I was viciously attacked..." Draco bit out.

"Wait, you weren't 'viciously attacked'. Your father was hot headed and tried to show off." She told her children. "It didn't end well and left me telling Uncle Hagrid-"

"Stop calling him that!" Draco persisted. Hermione ignored him.

"Telling UNCLE Hagrid to take him back to the Hospital Wing. Because his is a fool." Hermione tsk'd.

"A charming, sophisticated, well mannered, good looking-"

"Yes, yes dear we know you love yourself." Hermione wanted to wind up her husband because he kept cutting her off. Draco fell down in his chair and crossed his arms pouting

"Honey, do you want to tell the next part of the story?" Hermione crooned.

"Hrumpf." Draco exhaled.

"Oh honey you know you're the most charming, sophisticated, well mannered, good looking man in the world." Hermione whispered in her husband's ear, kissing it softly.

"I am?" He asked looking at Hermione.

"Yes, especially to me." Hermione smiled kissing her husband soundly on her lips.

"Erlk. Oh Merlin, really you have to do that the entire way through this story?" Scorpius asked scrunching up his face.

"It's sweet. But I want to know more about dad's foolishness." Dylan grinned cheekily.

"Hey!" Draco protested. Hermione had moved closer to Draco.

"Well once my father found out about the incident he ordered the death upon the creature. My father told me to go and watch the execution so when Hermione saw me there she... well she slapped me...hard." Draco blushed. There was a second of silence before both boys burst into hysterics, causing Draco to frown and blush harder.

"Brilliant mum! Epic! Dylan yelled.

"Badass mum!" Scorpius high fived his mover. Leaving Draco to sink further into his chair.

"Oh come on Draco it's fine." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, yeah well hurry up with the next bit it's one of my favourites." Draco smiled jumping in his seat slightly.

"Alright alright calm down! We are getting there." Hermione laughed.

**+Flashback+**

**"Do enjoy yourselves. While you can." Lucius Malfoy sneered. Lucius turned and walked away as did Harry and the Wesley's. Hermione turned at the last second to see Draco she quickly bent to tie her shoes. She reached down and grasped his hand as she looked into his grey eyes. Hermione squeezed his hand even more, smiling softly at him. She let go of his hand and walked back up of the Quidditch world cup stadium. Draco watched her walk away. At fourteen her hair was still bushy but not quite as much as the previous three years, more curly this year. Her hips flared in her jeans as she walked and he couldn't help but notice that her chest had risen ever so slightly. He shook his head to rid his mind of the thoughts about his best friend.. He saw he stop and read the paper she had passed him. Hermione turned to look at him and he offered him a small smile before following the call of his father.**

* * *

><p><strong>'I know you don't care about Quidditch, meet me by the old oak tree planted by Michael Ebnic (I assume you would know where it is) half an hour after the game starts. I wanted to see the game but I can't wait to see you, It's been too long, I miss you -D'<strong>

**Hermione smiled. She looked over her shoulder to see her Draco looking after her he gave her a small smile before he walked off to follow his father. His hair was longer but still not Draco's style. His father made him cast a straightening spell on his hair. He owled her a picture of it naturally once it curled at the end and flicked up. His father told him he looked untidy and like 'common riff-raff', as with most of his father's opinions Draco disagreed. Hermione noticed his face had thinned, features sharpened, jaw strong. His body was lean and tall and Hermione could see the thin outline of muscles through the black turtleneck he was wearing. He was right she didn't care for the Quidditch but she knew he did. At this point she couldn't bring herself to care about whether or not he would miss it she just couldn't wait to see him. Hermione smiled to herself and ran after The Weasleys and Harry.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Yea I'm fine I just want to go and lie down you know I don't care for Quidditch, you can tell me who wins." She turned to descend from the stands to hear Harry and Ron talking.<strong>

**"Do you think we should go after her?" Harry asked.**

**"Mate, how often will we be going to the Quidditch world cup? How often will we get the chance to run after when she's acting weird?" Ron asked.**

**"Fair point. COME ON KRUM!" Harry shouted. Hermione laughed and raced down the stands. She ran out into the wind and saw the old oak tree. She walked towards it and saw blond figure leaning against it's bark. Hermione set of at run and saw the smile spread his face. She flung herself into his arms and he laughed as he caught her lifting her up and spinning her around . His arms were firmly around her waist and she was holding him tightly around the neck.**

**"Good to see you too." He laughed Hermione looked back and shot him a shining smile. "Merlin I missed you." Draco whispered into her hair.**

**"I missed you too, but what about the game? I know how much you wanted to see Bulgaria and especially Krum." Hermione said acutely aware of the fact the even though her feet were now on the floor he still had his hand around her body.**

**"I want to see you more it had been weeks." Draco smiled. Hermione close her eyes as he kissed her forehead. She worried that if anyone were to be on looking they would believe they were a couple and if anyone recognized them there would be trouble. Big trouble. She cast a spell and in the instance a beacon o flight hone in the sky. Hermione tugged on Draco's arm.**

**"Come on! She urged."**

**"Where are we going what is that?" He asked following her as she towed him along by the hand.**

**"It's a location device it marks the spot where we are going so we don't get lost." She told him.**

**"Ok...where is the location?"**

**"You'll see." Hermione smiled mischievously.**

* * *

><p><strong>"It looks al little...cosy." Draco said worriedly. Not sure how he would act if he was in such a confined space with Hermione.<strong>

**"We'll make do." Hermione winked with a knowing smirk on her face. She pulled back the curtain and mentioned for him to enter. He stepped in and saw a giant expanse of rooms. It was bigger on the inside, of course it was how could he not have thought of that Hermione would have been staying here with the rest of her group and they would never be able to fit inside of course someone would have thought to put some form of undetectable extension spell onto the tent.**

**"Oh I see." Draco mumbled embarrassedly going red in the face. Hermione stood next to him and put her hand on his arm.**

**"Don't worry I did exactly the same thing when I first saw it too." She laughed, Draco loved the sound of her laugh. Hermione always knew what to say to him to make him feel better.**

**"Now come on. I've had trouble sleeping." She pushed him to the bed Where they next to each other on their backs.**

* * *

><p><strong>They had been talking for hours and Hermione's eyelids had started to droop.<strong>

**"Go to sleep Hermione that's why we came in here I'll keep a look out for them to come back." Draco sighed. There was a slit in the tent so he would be able to slip out when her lot came back.**

**"Ok." She mumbled sleepily she had been answering as minimally as possible due to not wanting to sound stupid in her sleepy state. She rolled over and rested her head on his shoulder, hand on his chest and entangling their legs.**

**"Goodnight Hermione. I'm glad I came to see you." He kissed the top of her head, trying to expel the feelings bubbling in him right now.**

**"Mmmhmm." She sighed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione heard a loud noise and opened her eyes to find Draco gone and a paper flower folded in its place on the pillow where his head had been. She could smell his scent left behind and breathed deeply before she unfolded the paper.<strong>

**_'I heard them coming from a mile away and I had to leave, I'm sorry I couldn't say good bye to you, you just looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you especially after you told me you had been having trouble sleeping, I hoped I helped somewhat. I can't wait to sneak around Hogwarts together again and I can't wait to see you again and I enjoyed today so much, thank you Hermione._**

**_Yours Draco_**

**_P.S There is a spell on the flower so that it won't crumple damage or disfigure, you don't have to keep it but I would like to imagine in my own head that you would keep it.'_**

**Hermione smiled and placed the flower back on her pillow it smelled as if his scent was dispersing from the paper and she certainly didn't want to complain. She would keep it forever as a reminder. Hermione walked out of the room to meet her friends a grin plastered on her face.**

**+End Flashback+**

"Dad you're so romantic!" Dylan smiled dreamily. Draco blushed and Hermione jumped out of his lap and vanished to the depths of the library.

"Her sons and their father sat with puzzled looks adorned on their faces. She came back swaying her hips a small flower cupped in her hands.

"You kept it?" Draco's face lit up with one of the biggest smiles Hermione had ever seen. She nodded biting her bottom lip. Draco stood up and pulled his wife close to him.

"I can't believe you kept it all these years." Draco rested their foreheads together.

"How could I not it was the best thing you ever gave me." She smiled at the twinkle of love in his eye.

"Er...hello he gave you us?" Scorpius pointed out with a cough.

"Yes dear, bar my wonderful children that made me fat and hormonal for nine months not to mention the sickness, and then I spent a total of," She added in her head. "52 hours of pain and screaming and then being kept up at all hours of the night with your screaming and then your hormonal teenager stage where you cried over girls." She looked at Scorpius with a knowing look. "and all the thanks I get is you leaving me when you think you are old enough and only ringing me once a year around Christmas to make a useless excuse about not being able to come down when I know you have left me with my knitting because I'm not 'cool' anymore." Hermione shocked her family. Their mouths dropped open. "Come on guys I'm just messing I memorised that for just such an occasion when my mum gave me a book when I was a teenager about why not to have kids she thought it would be the best contraception. Obviously didn't quite work. Guys do you really think I would say that about you, I love you more than life itself, you are the best gift anyone has ever given me I wouldn't change you for all the books in the world!" She laughed. Her children laughed along with her but as she turned back to Draco she noticed he wasn't but he was looking at her with a look of adoration.

"I love you." He sighed.

"And I love you." She pulled him even closer and kissed him thoroughly. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck fingers clasping his shoulders. Draco pulled away leaving his face inches from hers and sat down on the sofa. He slid his hands down her body so his face was level with her stomach and his hands on her hips; she left her hands on his shoulders. He placed a kiss on her stomach.

"And now you get to start all over with another one of my great gifts." Draco smiled up at her.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Scorpius shouted.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Draco smiled over at him.

"I guess. I hope it is a boy so I can have an actually brother not that hopeless romantic over there." He pointed his thumb at Dylan.

"Hey! You're the one who wants to hear about how Dad met Mum so you can get a girl and stop being lonely!" Dylan teased sticking his tongue out at his older brother. "Its brilliant mum, I can't wait to have a little baby around the house again!"

"Thank you Dylan. Scorpius what do you think?" Draco asked.

"Great another screaming being to keep everyone up at night."

"Scorp, you know well enough that we cast a silencing charm so you can't hear." Hermione said with a matter of fact tone to his voice.

"Yeah that's right. Anywho I think it's brilliant that she is pregnant there are so many plus points. One of which is that your mother looks HOT when she's pregnant." Draco smiled cheekily, leading Hermione to hit his arm.

"Really?" Scorpius asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah, why else do you think there are so many of you little buggers?" He asked Scorpius flashing him a cheeky grin and a wink.

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled. He pulled her onto his lap and rested his hands over her stomach too early to swell yet but Draco couldn't wait until he could tell she was ballooning with his child. He smiled at the thought.

"Anywho moving on, here Dylan look."Hermione passed him the flower. "I keep it in my bottom draw to look at to remember to ask myself how I got so lucky."

"I think you'll find I am the lucky one." Draco tsk'd.

"Pfft."

"It's true the terrible things I have done in my life too good people do not merit me such a miracle. But I still managed to be incredible happy." Draco looked at Hermione stomach. Their hands are entwined together, while Draco was fiddling with her fingers.

"Draco." He looked up at her. "You're a good person pushed into a bad life." She pulled their hands and placed one over her heart and one over his own.

"Oh Merlin I love you Hermione." Hermione turned and solidly kissed her husband.

"The whole reason I wanted to hear this story was to get a girl, why? Because I'm lonely and unhappy and want a person who will be there for me. So stop flaunting you happiness in my face and get on with the story." Scorpius sighed.

"Scorp you could get a girl if you didn't treat them like take away. Enjoy them in the evening and throw away the leftovers in the morning." Dylan said shocking his family.

"I'll have you know I have never enjoyed a girl at night and thrown her away the next morning, I would never do that it's appalling." Draco sent his wife a proud smile. "I have never even enjoyed a girl at night for your information, how could you think I would do that Dylan?" Scorpius said almost in a hurt voice. "My friends just expect me to be this party animal; playboy because of Dad's supposed 'ways'. I would hate to treat a woman like that..."

"That is all thanks to you." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear as Scorpius was talking. She flashed him a brilliant smile before listening to her son again.

"I'm just sick of girls just lusting after me. I mean I understand," Scorpius gestured to himself. "Look at me." He smiled slyly.

"And that is all thanks to you." Hermione grinned cheekily and kissed her shocked husband on the cheek, leaving Draco with his mouth hanging open. Hermione could see so much of Draco in Scorpius but she only had to look into his warm brow eyes to know that it was just an act.

"I'm just bored of it I'm 15 I want somebody." Scorpius could tell he was becoming soppy. "So just get on with the story so I can get some tips. PLEASE!"

"Wait a second Scorp, why are you suddenly so interested, you have never been so before? Is there someone special?" Hermione asked.

"Well you know I was telling you about that Project Snape gave me?" Both parents nodded and shook their heads at the weirdness of Snape STILL teaching at Hogwarts.

"Well you know I was assigned to work with Alyssa?" Scorpius asked nervously, thinking about Alyssa, she was quite a bit shorter than him but he always imagined that would make it easier for him to fit in his arms, She had curly midnight black hair that fell above her shoulders and piercing Emerald green eyes. She was beautiful.

"Well at first we didn't really get along she thought I was just this ladies man but after a while we got to talking and we get along quite well we are always teasing each other and flirting in the halls." Scorpius smiled to himself at some privet memory. "And I think I like her a bit more than one normally should about ones friend. I knew you and Dad were friends first so I thought I could get some tip about the whole transition." Scorpius scratched the back of his neck.

"Sure but I better meet this girl." Hermione said in a mothering tone.

"Yeah sure whatever just tell the story." He shifted nervously.

**+Flashback+**

**Hermione walked through the corridor shoes slung in her hand, make up smudged and hair dishevelled. She had left the Yule ball late and was now walking around the dark castle and nearly everyone had gone to bed. She saw a figure and laughed.**

**"De-ja-vu?" She called.**

**"Hey beautiful." Draco smiled. Hermione shook her head.**

**"What you don't think you're beautiful?" Draco asked swaggering closer.**

**"Look at me."**

**"Well I don't know what you see. But I see," He stepped closer and flicked his wand. She could feel all the make-up vanish from her face leaving her skin feeling clean and fresh she loved that feeling of being without make-up clogging up her face, she could feel the air cooling her skin. Hermione knew he had used a cleaning spell. "A naturally beautiful girl, with," He stepped behind her and pulled out all the pins in her hair and let her curls down her back. Draco ran his fingers through his chocolate curls untangling it so the curls fell big wavy and natural. "Naturally beautiful hair. And lastly a beautiful mind." He stood in front of Hermione. "You are a beautiful person Hermione in every way conceivable." He pulled her forward with one hand on her hip and the other holding her hand out as if they were about to dance. She placed her spare hand around his neck. "Your idiot friends and that Krum who, I'll have you know, has a head full of sawdust-"**

**"I thought you loved Viktor Krum, he was all you could talk about before the Quidditch world cup and when he first came you were so excited about talking to him around school and everything." Hermione asked scrunching up her eyebrows. She felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach that maybe it was because Krum had taken her to the ball and Draco and herself hadn't seen each other much because Krum was always watching her study, but shook away such thoughts for their stupidity.**

**"Well some things have changed since then." _'Yeah you prefer spending time with that sawdust head to me'_ Draco thought bitterly. _'He's greedily taking all your time so you never see me'. "_But as I was saying your idiot friends and Krum don't appreciate your beauty. They are blind."**

**"What about the rest of the world?" She asked shyly.**

**"They are all stupid. Now considering I couldn't dance with you in there," He pointed in the vague direction of the Great Hall. "I'd at least like once dance this evening that I will enjoy. And enjoy it I will." He shook his head and laughed.**

**"I don't know Pansy looked pretty into it." Hermione smiled but she felt something eat away inside of her. She chose to momentarily ignore it. Hermione felt Draco shiver.**

**"That was terrible it felt like bring hugged by an octopus, she was everywhere I couldn't get away." He shivered again. "Now please let's dance so I can have one good memory of tonight and I can show of my sweet dance moves." He pouted.**

**"There is no music."**

**"Who needs music when you have rhythm?" Draco laughed. He began to twirl her around the corridor. She was stiff at first sighing at Draco's enthusiasm until she let out a giggle at his moves this only encouraged him and soon they were both cracking up and the hall was filling with their laughter. Draco dipped her back dramatically with both hands the small of her back. As he pulled her up he did so sharply. Their faces were inches apart both breathing deeply to regain their breath. Their chests were moving together as they were standing close together. Draco stared at her eyes as they trailed his lips. Draco decided to lick his lips which brought Hermione out of her trance and she looked back into his eyes. As she noticed he was looking back she blushed a violent red. Draco moved his hands to her hips and opened his mouth to speak.**

**"Hermione I-" Draco wasn't even sure what he was going to say and was interrupted by a door slamming. Hermione didn't have time to revel in the feeling of his cool mint breath brushing over her lips before they both gasped and drew back.**

**"I should go, it's probably past curfew." Hermione shifted, nervous about how she was reacting to him. Hermione took a moment to take in Draco dressed up. Smart black slacks with a crisp white shirt (which had become crumpled) with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing his slim pale forearms. He had undine the top three buttons of his shirt and his tie was loosened so that it was not taught around his neck. He definitely didn't look like a child anymore.**

**"So I'll see you soon then?" Hermione smiled. She turned to walk away Draco grasped her wrist and pulled her back slightly. He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead.**

**"You are beautiful Hermione if others don't see it then they are not worth it." He said looking at her. She smiled at him and placed a hand over his.**

**"You're a good person Draco Malfoy." She walked down the hall, Draco watched her sashay away her dress and hair shimmering and waving in the torch light. Hermione's bare feet slapping against the cool grey stone. She was in too much of a daze to notice that she had left without her shoes.**

**+End Flashback+**

"Well...that sounds super awkward." Scorpius laughed.

"It was that was the most awkward year of my life. We had been best friends for 3 ½ years in our own weird way and then I started to feel differently towards your mum." Draco informed his children.

"We both did but neither of us thought the other would so we hid these feeling and buried them deep worried the other would simple rejects us. So we carried on struggling with our feelings. After that year we became closer and we were more flirty both sort of testing the waters if you will."


	4. Definatly a Malfoy: Part Four

_Hello, thank you if you are reading this. This is a lot longer than I first intended but I think it is better that way. I am sort of glad that I have finished because I have other ideas I'd like to write but didn't want to start until I had finished this. I would love to know what you think so please let me know, thank you again :)_

**Bold- Flashback**

Normal- Present

**Defiantly a Malfoy!**

**Part Four: Fifth and six year.**

**+Flashback+**

**Crabbe grabbed Hermione extremely roughly.**

**"I'm going to be handling you Granger." Crabbe whispered to her harshly.**

**"Actually I will be taking Granger; you can take the Weasley girl." Draco told Crabbe sternly. Draco took her in his arm defiantly softer than Crabbe had. He cast an allusion spell so that even if people looked back their mind wouldn't register it that something should have been happening. If they looked back they would see a haze and in essence when they looked back they wouldn't remember why they had looked back or if they had seen anything of it.**

**Draco took in Hermione. Her hair was falling just above her shoulders in almost perfect curls. Her body looked slim in her fitted muggle jeans and she wore a black long sleeve under her blue t-shirt with the word 'bazinga' written across in cartoon letters. Draco remembered it was a quote from a muggle TV programme called 'The big bang theory'. She wore no make-up but her skin was pale and creamy with a slight rose tint to her cheeks. Her eyes were framed with thick and dark eyelashes and her beautiful whiskey eyes shone. I n short she looked beautiful. Draco stopped and turned her around lifting her sleeves to check her arms for marks, rubbing them softly.**

**"What were you doing? I told you the Inquisitorial squad was coming today. You knew my friends wouldn't treat you lightly neither will Umbridge. I told you, why did you go to that meeting?" Draco asked with worried eyes.**

**"I wasn't going to abandon my friends to Umbridge. This club was my idea. I am a Gryffindor, we are brave not like cowardly Slytherins who hide behind their parents." She bit out angrily shooting a look at Crabbe. A look that Draco missed. Draco took a step back nodding his head.**

**"Well I guess we should catch up with the others then, before someone notices." Draco said slowly. Moving forward and walking, leaving Hermione alone in the corridor regretting she hadn't made what she meant clear.**

**+End Flashback+**

"Mum that was horrible." Dylan gasped.

"I know and I hadn't even meant it about your father. It was directed at Crabbe." Hermione said. "Your father's friends at school." She explained when she saw the confused faces of her son's. "Your father was in fact a brave man." Draco snorted.

"Not brave enough to tell Lucius about us."

"I said you were brave not stupid." Hermione waved dismissively. "I knew he wasn't a coward but that was a tough year for us."

"Yes it really was. See I took that comment as your mothers distaste for me and I stayed away from her. It broke my heart, I hadn't felt that way about anyone before and I thought I had lost her. It was the worst year of my life. I spent it alone and unhappy just like I had every year before I met your mother. So I didn't speak to her for the entire 5th year. It was in 6th year when she came to me after I interrupted her nerd party-"

"It wasn't a nerd party! It was a party for the students who strived for excellence in their studies. Your father is just bitter because he wasn't invited." Hermione stuck her tongue out at her husband.

"Didn't want to be in the stupid club anyway. Not like I was the second smartest student in our year or anything." Draco crossed his arms stubbornly.

"So anyway Draco interrupted our party and was thrown out so I left my date and followed." Hermione explained.

"Yeah well I was better than that jerk. The only reason McLaggen was there was to feel you up. It was another guy who saw a nice body and not the amazing beautiful girl who was actually there I saw that." Draco said raising his eyebrows and smirking. "And suck to be him because he is now fat and lives with his Gran and I have the beautiful wife. In. His. Face." Draco said smugly. Hermione laughed at how her husband was always one for competition.

"OK after that ego trip I'll tell you the rest." Hermione shook her head at her husband who was still smiling to himself, contemplating owling McLaggen.

**+Flashback+**

**"Draco. Draco." Hermione called. He kept walking. Hermione knew he could hear her.**

**"DRACO MALFOY STOP." Hermione shouted. "YOU STOP AND YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!" She almost screamed. He halted and turned so she could see the light in his grey eyes had faded. She almost wanted to cry at the sight of him. Her heart had been slowly cracking and seeing him there it finally hit the inevitable point and finally broke.**

**"What?" He asked almost broken.**

**"Are you alright?" She asked tenderly.**

**"What do you care?" Draco shifted.**

**"I want to know why you are upset. I know something is wrong." Draco only shook his head at her words. "Draco you know I wasn't talking about you last year. I was talking about Crabbe. You know you're brave."**

**"I'm not brave; I'm a coward just like you said."**

**"You are not a coward. You are defying everything your father believes in by being friends with me, a Mudblood. You're risking you life to be friends with a pathetic Gryffindor Mudblood." Hermione let a tear slip down her face.**

**"You're not pathetic; if I was brave I would confront my father."**

**"Just because you have the sense of self preservation and to protect yourself. I should have let you go a year thinking you were a coward because I was scared that you would... I don't know I have an excuse. I thought you left me alone because that's what you wanted and I thought you wouldn't care."**

**"I wouldn't care? Hermione I have been in pieces. You are more than just my best friend. I missed you so much, I thought you hated me." Draco was becoming distraught.**

**"I can't believe I wasted a year without you." Hermione sighed. "I never meant you. You are the bravest person I know."**

**"Hermione please, I can't do another year without you. I don't care if you meant it. I'll tell my mum and Lucius about you."**

**"No you are not telling your father." She said firmly.**

**"But-"**

**"No." Hermione stepped up to him and placed a hand over his mouth. When he stopped trying to talk she moved her hand around to his cheek, rubbing a thumb over his face.**

**"What happened to you?" She asked. She studied him and saw hoe for lawn he looked. He had lost a lot of weight; his eyes were red and had bags underneath.**

**"You." He whispered. She went to take a step back, but he grasped her hand.**

**"Don't go again. Please don't go, I can't do it again. The pressure is too much to handle on my own...I-I just... I can't do it alone." Draco begged.**

**"You don't have to do anything on your own Draco."**

**"Please stay." He begged.**

**"As long as you want." She pulled him into a hug. He pressed her body into his own and sighed into her neck, pressing a kiss into her sleeveless shoulder. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. Draco placed a badly aimed kiss on her cheek but missed and caught the corner of her mouth. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. Draco turned his head and dragged his lips across hers to look her in the eye. Her eyes flashed down to his creamy lips.**

**"You look really beautiful." Draco whispered. Before she could look back up to his eyes, his lips were covering hers. They kissed softly for a minute before Hermione kissed him with more pressure. When they pulled back they were both swimming with emotion. They stayed close catching their breath.**

**"Draco I-" Hermione planned to tell him exactly how she felt about loving the kiss and possible him before he interrupted.**

**"I understand, Hermione, I'm sorry. I agree we should just stay friends. I'll see you soon." Draco said to try and avoid her rejecting him when he felt so much surging through him. He smiled and waved as he walked away.**

**"I'm glad to have you back." Draco called back. Hermione stood in the corridor open mouthed. She couldn't believe he would just brush it off like that. Hermione walked back to the common room trying to forget about how she felt. He was her best friend for Merlin's sake she shouldn't be feeling this.**

**+End Flashback+**

"I take it back that sounds awkward." Scorpius let out a huge breath.

"Yes well, that year was extremely awkward what with the misunderstanding and then that. I led of course, that is what worried. I felt so much for your mother that I thought she wouldn't feel the same-"

"You're very cowardly in this story." Dylan observed with a far off look in his eyes. He did this a lot and often would say random phrases that would barley link with the conversation but be observational. Draco's mouth gaped open at his sons words.

"Yes well we both were. However Draco redeemed himself later on in the story so he gets to show his true knight in shining armour and the hopelessly romantic nature later on." Hermione continued. "He acted very bravely."

"Yeah, yeah, Dad's brave blah blah blah. We will get to that bit when it comes, now on with the story." Scorpius urged.

"He becomes more and more like you every day." Hermione smiled and before he could protest she shushed him and continued with her story. "Yes but be forewarned the next part wasn't the happiest part of our lives.

**+Flashback+**

**Hermione hurtled to the Hospital Wing. She could completely understand how Draco felt now constantly having to rush to the infirmary. Now the shoe was on the other foot she didn't like it one bit. From Harry's shaky re-telling of the story all she could make out was that Harry used an unknown curse on (called sectumsempre) Draco and blood started to poor from his torso. Harry hadn't been able to tell her much more. She finally reached the all too familiar wooden doors of the Hospital Wing to see Draco sleeping in the closest bed. She flew to his bedside and flicked her wand to send a curtain shooting around the bed to partition off their little bubble from the rest of the Hospital Wing. Hermione gasped at the sight of Draco's torso littered with scars that had presumable deep gashes not an hour ago. She lightly ran her fingers over the scars on his abdomen (as his was shirtless). He moaned slightly.**

**"You have no idea how good that feels. You hands are like ice on me right now." Draco said eyes still shut. Hermione blushed and snatched her hand away.**

**"No. The s-scars are hot. I'm so hot." He whined still not opening his big grey eyes. 'You got that right' Hermione thought as her eyes trailed down his body. He brought her hand and rested it fully against the skin under his peck. Hermione could feel the heat of his body and heard the hiss as her ice hands came into contact with his skin.**

**"Draco I'm sorry Harry-"**

**"No, we aren't going to talk about it. I have so much on my mind the pressure is too much." He could feel it lighten by just sitting with her as his mind went blank of everything but her.**

**"I just need to sit here with you and not think about anything of that genre." Draco opened his eyes and Hermione smiled. She moved her hand to another part of his torso and watches as he enjoyed the sensation. Her eyes swept over his torso yet again and Draco let out a chuckle.**

**"Are you checking me out?" Hermione blushed a violent red and quickly averted her eyes, shaking her head furiously.**

**"It's alright I would have a hard time not looking at my disgusting body." He said glumly.**

**"It's not disgusting." Hermione said in a voice just loud enough to hear.**

**"You're saying that even with all this scaring I still look...all right to you." Draco asked in a hopeful voice, he didn't really care about anyone else thinking about him but he really need to know if Hermione thought he was looking ok.**

**"Better than alright." She mumbled. "Or at least I still think you hot." She thought he hadn't heard.**

**"What?" Draco asked knowing full well what she said.**

**"Nothing." Hermione said quickly and Draco smirked a bit knowing she thinks he's hot.**

**"Alright, but I'm knackered so get up here so I can have at least one good night sleep in... I don't know a long time." Hermione gingerly climbed up onto his left side, trying to forget the nakedness of his torso. She placed her head in the junction where his neck and shoulder met and gentle lowered half her body onto his. Draco huffed at her slowness and circled her with his arm effectively pulling her body against him. He sighed at the result as his body was now awash with emotions, he could feel the pressure slipping away as he succumbed to sleep. With their legs now entangled Hermione placed a hand spread across the part of his chest above his heart. The coolness spread across his skin but Draco could feel the warmth spread through his heart.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Miss Granger. Miss Granger." Dumbledore stood at the edge of the hospital bed, trying to slowly rouse Hermione as softly as he could. "Miss Granger." He said slightly louder this time. Her eyes shot open and she scanned the room and gasped when she saw her Headmaster. Hermione slowly came to the realisation that Draco and herself were wrapped around each other in a ball shape, lying face to face.<strong>

**"Professor, it's not what you think."**

**"There's no need to worry Miss Granger I know all about your...relationship of sorts with Mister Malfoy."**

**"W-wh-what? How?" she asked knowing full well how intelligent her headmaster was but still confused as to how he would know about them, no-one knew. "Observation is an underappreciated thing, Miss Granger."**

**"I'm not quite sure what you mean sir." She was beginning to turn red at the situation she was in. Hermione tried to shift out of Draco's arms but they held her like a vice. He pushed himself further into her body. His face was buried in her hair against her neck. She brushed aside her hair and instantly regretted it as she felt him push even closer into her skin and she shivered as she felt his breath brushing over her skin, his mouth was angled so it passed over her shoulder and across her collar bone and over her chest. One hand was rested on the dip on her side at her waist. The other was under her body, elbow against under her waist and his hand was lying on the mattress next to the top of her thigh, fingers brushing it as he moved. When she tried to pull away his hand trailed over her. Ghosting over her arse and up to her shoulder. Hermione was thankful that they were under the covers so that Dumbledore couldn't actually see them.**

**"Those who know how to look; ill always find." Dumbledore said wisely holding his arms behind his back. Hermione was just as confused but did not wish to ask again.**

**"Does Mr Malfoy seem tense to you? Stressed? Even, maybe, angry?" Dumbledore asked.**

**"Yes actually. When we met he always says he needs to get away from the pressure and expectation and doesn't want to deal with it, he's too young and he doesn't want to. I don't know what he means." She screwed up her nose as she remembered. He never told her what about and would change the subject if she ever asked.**

**"Hmmm, most interesting." Dumbledore said tapping his chin.**

**"Sir do you know what is going on? With Draco I mean?" Hermione asked.**

**"Yes I believe I do. He isn't aware that I know. Professor Snape informed me."**

**"Sir." Hermione asked.**

**"I know how close you are to Draco. He has gotten himself into some trouble and now he has been given a task and once it's completed he will need you to support him and explain why the events happened. I know it may be hard but you are the only one he will go to and trust. You need to know so when the time comes you can understand and explain." Dumbledore said solemnly.**

**"Sir is Draco in some sort of trouble?" Hermione brought her hand up to Draco's hair and brushed it out of his eyes.**

**"Yes. Yes I am afraid he is." Dumbledore sat at the corner of the bed.**

**"What can I do?" Hermione asked.**

**"Draco has been given a task from Voldemort." Hermione gasped. "That is the least horrific, my dear. Voldemort had been residing in Draco's home, Malfoy Manor. Draco's father had been pushing Draco to become a Death Eater. If Draco can complete the task then his father will be in the Dark Lords good graces again after Lucius failed him repeatedly and Draco life and his parent's life will be saved. Lucius failed the Dark Lord and he is using Draco's weakness for his Mother to do his dirty work. If Draco was to fail him then he will kill him and his family." Dumbledore explained.**

**"Oh Merlin! That's terrible! Why didn't you tell me Draco?" She pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. "What is his task?"**

**"He has to kill me." Dumbledore said in an extremely calm voice.**

**"What!" Hermione shouted Draco stirred and she quietened. "He has to kill you?" She asked feeling tears welling in her eyes.**

**"Yes, Miss Granger. But you must understand I am already dying." Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione let the tears slip down her face. Dumbledore was a role model for her and so many others and now he was dying.**

**"I was cursed." He held up his hand and she could see it was black and decrepit. "It is slowly going to spread throughout my body and it will eventually kill me. I know Draco has been asked to kill me but I also know Narcissa went to Snape for help and then Snape came to me. Snap has made an unbreakable vow that he would finish the job. Now I know what you are thinking but I asked him to do this. I knew about my disease long before and found this a good opportunity to stop myself going through the torture of a slow death and I help young Draco." Hermione felt respect swelling through her body. She couldn't believe Dumbledore would act this selflessly. "I know this is a lot for you to take in but I need you to understand. Snape is a spy for the order once I was informed of Draco's task I asked Severus to do this so Draco doesn't have to. Snape will kill me so his godson doesn't have to." Dumbledore spoke to Hermione in much to calm a voice for the conversation they were having; this shook Hermione.**

**"I'm sorry sir; it's just a bit much. Draco has been tasked to kill you but you have asked Snape to do it instead?" Hermione asked running a hand through Draco's soft blond hair; trying to let him stay asleep longer so that he didn't have to come back into his life as it was at the minute.**

**"Yes Miss Granger. Now I know on the evening of my death shall occur, Draco will come to you and I need you to tell him everything I have told you. I know it will be hard bit I need you to make him listen and hear that he is not to blame. Can you do that?" Dumbledore looked straight into Hermione's eyes; tears now streaming down her face. She nodded.**

**"He can't know of the plan until after I'm dead, he can't think Severus doesn't trust him." Hermione nodded again.**

**"Sir, I just want to say thank you for everything, I can't believe you are doing this for Draco. I can't believe there are going to be children attending Hogwarts who won't grow up with your wisdom. Your have been my inspiration for so many years. I can't believe that children won't know you." Hermione cried.**

**"That was always going to happen Hermione."**

**"Yes I know but I didn't think it would be so soon."**

**"Thank you Hermione, I know people would continue to uphold Hogwarts. But please before I go promise me one thing." Dumbledore asked. Hemrione nodded and sank closer to Draco.**

**"Anything." Dumbledore had walked to the door and as he reached it he called back before disappearing.**

**"Trust Snape."**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco woke up with a wet feeling spreading down his face. He looked up to see Hermione almost silently crying. He shifted up the bed so they were face to face.<strong>

**"Hey. Hey, come on, Hermione what's wrong?" Draco asked bringing his hands up to her face and wiping away the tears.**

**"Nothing. It's nothing." Hermione tried to smile.**

**"Come on, you can tell me." Draco urged.**

**"I'm...just so happy your ok." It wasn't a complete lie she was extremely happy that Draco was ok but that wasn't the reason she was crying so much. Draco knew she was lying about why she was upset but he wasn't going to push her if she didn't want to tell him for fear of upsetting her more. He slowly pulled her against his chest.**

**"I really am glad you ok, Draco." She whispered into his cheek.**

**"I know Hermione." He gentle rubbed her back until she fell asleep.**

**+End Flashback+**

"Wow." Dylan gasped. "How did you deal with that all on your own?"

"Yes, but your mother helped me a lot even if she didn't know it or that's what I thought." Draco raised an eyebrow at his wife and smiled.

**+Flashback+**

**"Draco, go to her." Dumbledore said with an extremely calm considering the situation. Draco's hold on his wand faltered, he scrunched up his brow. Confused about how Dumbledore seemed to know what Draco was thinking.**

**"She knows Draco. Everything. Go to her she will know what to say just as she normally does." Dumbledore went towards Draco but faltered when Severus swept into the Astronomy tower followed by Bellatrix and a group of death eaters. Dumbledore stood up straight and looked at Severus and simple gesture towards Draco, who looked back at his godfather to see him nod swiftly. Draco was still confused. Dumbledore looked back at Draco and watched him over his moon shaped glasses.**

**"Go to her Draco." Snape stepped up next to Draco.**

**"Avada kedavra."**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco tried to make it to the library, knowing Hermione was studying late, but collapsed just off the opposite side of the doors. He flicked his wand and whispered the spell Hermione developed. Hermione would feel herself tingle and would hear Draco's voice telling her what Draco was thinking and wanted her to hear. Draco could only hope she would come soon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione was sat in Drac<strong>**o's favourite chair in the library it was by the window and overlooked the Quidditch pitch. She couldn't understand it he just got distracted every time he looked up; it was a nightmare when Hermione studies with him she couldn't get him to stay focused long enough. That was exactly what was happening with Hermione now; she couldn't focus on the book in her lap. She knew Dumbledore was going to be killed tonight. She knew Draco would find her and she would tell him what Dumbledore had told her. Hermione felt herself tingle and could hear Draco whisper, 'Please com, I'm outside. I did something terrible and Dumbledore said...just please come. I need you to say the right thing.' she ran out of the library finding him collapsed on the opposite wall. Hermione flew over to him and fell to the floor next to him.**

**"Dumbledore said you'd know." He sobbed.**

**"I did." She shifted closer to him as he sat up and folded his legs up, crossing his arms and hands over them and resting his head on his arms.**

**"How could you not tell me? I could have spoken to you about it." Draco cried.**

**"Draco, you said yourself, that you liked being able to come to me and get away from that part of your life and escape from it. Would you have wanted that once place to be taken away?" She tried to reason.**

**"You could have helped me!" Draco shouted.**

**"Helped you murder my head teacher? A man I have looked up to for years."**

**"I had too!" Hermione could see him trying to project this image but she saw straight through it and saw the pain within him. She knew this wasn't his fault and he had to do this too and it wasn't fair for him.**

**"No, Draco there was always a plan. Snape was always planned to kill Dumbledore, not you." Hermione could see the confusion in his eyes and explained everything Dumbledore told her.**

**"Why couldn't you have told me? I wouldn't have had to go through months and months of worrying and panicking that I had to kill my Head Master!" Draco tried to feel betrayed but knew she was only being logical and knew what her answer would be before she even came out with it.**

**"You had to believe so that if the Dark Lord would be able to believe you and you wouldn't have to lie. And would you have really wanted our time together to be plagued with this instead of having that one escape?" Hermione moved and hugged Draco, who in time, returned it leaving them in a tight tangled embrace on the floor.**

**"Snape did that for me?" He asked almost pathetically.**

**"You have people who love you Draco." Hermione said kissing his cheek. He looked up into her eyes.**

**"You always know what to say."**

**"Because I know you so well." She laughed. He smiled a crocked smile and kissed the corner of her mouth, before returning his head to her chest once more. They stayed silent for a while before Hermione broke the silence.**

**"I have to go away soon. Next year."**

**"How long? Where? Why?" He asked desperately.**

**"I can't tell you what I'm doing but I won't be back next year." Hermione rubbed her hand over his shoulder.**

**"Then I'm not coming back either." Draco said firmly. Tears were now streaming down both their faces.**

**"You can't go home, what will they do to you?"**

**"I'm always home anyway when I am not in school hours. What else can they do to me, I'm already a monster." He raised his sleeve so she could see the ugly skull tattoo on his left forearm. Hermione hadn't seen it before and was taken aback by the stark contrast of Draco's alabaster skin against the black 'ink' of the tattoo. She stared at it for a moment before lifting a single finger and placing it on the edge of the tattoo. Draco hissed leaving Hermione to withdraw quickly.**

**"No, the mark burns and your skin is cold, it's like ice." Draco pulled her finger back; she ran it across the tattoo and down to his fingers.**

**"You're not a monster, you were pushed into this. Your mark is proof of that. I have researched into marks of this nature and I found a book in the restricted section and asked Prof... Professor Dumbledore." She stumbled at his name and couldn't believe that he was dead. She felt fresh tears building but held them back. "He told me that it was written by an ex-death eater who spied for the Order. He said that if the mark is accepted by the body and mind it will become a part of you. You wouldn't notice it would just become a part of your existence. You would only feel it when you were being called and even then it wouldn't burn. However if the mark has been rejected by the recipient then the body will try to purge itself of the foreign body. If it had been unwillingly taken or forced into taking the mark, then the mark will cause pain or discomfort to the bearer, this pain will only increase when they are called. Draco it has been proven by the fact that your mark burns that you were unwilling and didn't want to be a death eater. You are not a monster. This means nothing; it's not a part of you." Hermione sat close to him to Draco and lent her head down kissing his tainted forearm. He pulled her even closer resting a hand on her neck and the other on her crossed legs. Their foreheads were together.**

**"Thank you Hermione. I'm sorry you know me Hermione. I'm sorry I had to do this. I'm sorry that he died because of me." Draco was crying again.**

**"It wasn't because of you." She was crying along with him yet again. "I don't mean that horrible but it is true. Voldemort would have found an excuse to kill Dumbledore without using you. Voldemort saw an opportunity with you Draco, to take advantage of your love for your mother and your father's position. Dumbledore was too important and he was dying Draco. He would have died slowly and most certainly painfully. He made the best out of a bad situation, Draco."**

**"Thank you Hermione I'm sure I don't deserve you." Draco under normal circumstances would be smiling but with both of their faces still wet with tears, he thought it was a bit insensitive.**

**"Draco you-" Hermione stopped talking when she heard a cough. She sprang to her feet and stood away. Snape walked out of the shadows; an impassive look on his dark features.**

**"Draco it's time to go." He said in a monotone voice. Draco stood and stepped behind Hermione and placed a hand on the small of her back.**

**"Snape knows. I hope you don't mind but he found me...err...crying after we had our fight. I had to explain but he's ok with it, he understands. He could see why I wanted you...in my life that is." Draco wrapped his hand around her stomach. Hermione lent her head back against his shoulder and nodded at him.**

**"Sev can I just have a minute to say goodbye. It's been a long night and I don't know when I will see her again." Draco asked. His Godfather eyes looked sympathetic and he nodded before walking away.**

**"Wait Professor Snape." Hermione ran to him and surprised him by wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.**

**"Even though it means nothing to you coming from me I just wanted to say I think you are the bravest man I know for everything you have done." Snape awkwardly tapped her back.**

**"Thank you Miss Granger. You must say goodbye now the Dark Lord wishes to see Draco." Snape said. "But Miss Granger I have to thank you as well." Hermione sent him a puzzled look. "You have stayed by Draco all these years. He is my Godson and my only family. I haven't always been able to be there for him but you have filled in for me and I am eternally grateful. I'll leave you to say goodbye now and I'm sorry I have to pull him away at such an inopportune time. But thank you." Snape gave Hermione a smile as he turned to walk away. Hermione strolled back into Draco arms, her back to his chest. Draco placed his hands entwined onto her stomach, leaning his chin on her shoulder.**

**"Wow, Snape smiles, who knew." Hermione giggled. She heard a loud chuckling laugh around the corner. "And laughs!" Hermione let out a shocked laugh.**

**"He is actually a lot of fun when he's not stressed, which isn't often these days. We used to have so much fun when I was young."**

**"It's just hard to imagine that from the 'big bad sexy potions professor'." Hermione smiled.**

**"Well I have only seen...wait...did you just say sexy?" Draco spun her around and held her waist, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "You think that Snape...no no my Godfather is sexy?"**

**"No! That's just his nickname among the Gryffindor girls." Hermione blushed.**

**"You think he's sexy. I must say I'm jealous." Draco added sincerely his mind running through situation involving Severus and Hermione riding into the sunset and jealousy flared through him.**

**"No, it's just a name Lavender came up with. He's too greasy for my taste. I like a man who's more fresh and light." She winked and Draco's heart soared.**

**"Hmmm, fresh?" Draco asked with a questioning voice.**

**"Yes fresh. You know light skin, light hair, grey stormy eyes." Hermione rested her hands on his upper arms.**

**"Hmm would I know any of these fresh guys?"**

**"Well yes actually I think you know one quite extensively in fact." They both smiled and Draco worried how he was going to cope without this beautiful witch in his life. He placed a hand up to her face and caressed it with his thumb. Hermione closed her eyes to try and remember his touch. When she next opened her eyes Draco was less than a centimetre away from her. She looked up into the stormy eyes only he could own. He couldn't stand to be this close without kissing her so that is exactly what he did. His cold lip matched her silky warm ones. Hermione pulled him closer with her hands on the back of his neck, rubbing her fingers through the bottom of his hair line. They pulled apart and Hermione bit her lip softly. Draco almost moaned at the action and pulled her into another heated kiss. Hermione, much to Draco's delight, wrapped herself around him.**

**"Draco...I'm sorry but we really must go." Snape called. Hermione and Draco pulled apart but kept their noses touching.**

**"I'm sorry about that I just needed something to keep me going until I see you again." Draco apologised.**

**"Draco I-" Hermione started before Snape called again.**

**"I have to go. You mean so much to me Hermione, you'll probably never know how much, but I'll miss you more than anything." Draco smiled and kissed her forehead.**

**"I'll miss you more." She smiled cheekily. He regrettable let her go and she walked to the end of the corridor. Once there she turned around to see him still standing there looking dishevelled and pained. Hermione ran back down the corridor and throw herself into his awaiting arms. He caught her around the waist and spun her. Their bodies were pressed impossible close. Hermione buried her face in his neck and no words were needed. Draco kissed her hair as he put her on the ground once more. As she walked away she held onto his hand for as long as possible. Snape placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and as they apparated Draco whispered to Hermione.**

**"I love you Hermione."**

**+End Flashback+**

Both boys sat with gaping mouths. Scorpius blinked with apologetic eyes.

"I can't imagine how that must have felt, but it's so romantic and sad." Dylan said.

"Yes well we don't dwell on the choices and decisions we made or the events that happened. We have a wonderful life and that's what we focus on now. But the next part of the story we will skip because it is quite gruesome and a lot of people have tried to forget the events especially your mother and myself. I know you have learnt all about the battle of Hogwarts in school but we do not wish to relive it. We met once over the next year but that is defiantly not a moment either of us wish to share with you. So the next time we met was after the Battle of Hogwarts."

**+Flashback+**

**Hermione walked through the desolation that was Hogwarts. Tears streaming down people faces, leaving trails of blood, dirt and tears. She walked into the Great Hall that was once a home of happy children and memories. Across the hall she could see a tall figure standing directly across the expanse of people. His light fresh hair was dishevelled and dirty. He turned and scanned the room until his eyes her own and rooted her to the spot. He threw himself foreword dodging people, pushing past them gentle. Hermione let out a happy sob escape and the tears pounded down her face. Draco reached her and immediately picked her up and held her tight against him. He whispered over and over again. He put her down still holding her close.**

**"I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried. I saw Potter and Weasley crying and I thought...maybe...you had..." Draco said whispering into her hair. He could feel her nod against him. He pulled back and placed kisses all over her dirt streaked face and hair until he reached her lips. The kissed slowly relief spreading through each of them. It became heated and they were soon kissing each other as if their lives depended on it. Draco picked her up and carried her to a bench where he sat down wither in his lap.**

**"Hermione I haven't been able to think about anything else but you for the past year. I lay awake for hours and I can't tell you how happy I am to see you alive and looking as beautiful as ever and I couldn't tell you how much I love you." Draco looked straight into her eyes. "I have loved you since I was fourteen. I think about you every day, most of the day. I can't stand to stay away from you another second. I need you Hermione." Hermione smiled and let the tears roll down her face, she pulled his face to hers again kissing him long and hard. When Draco pulled back and pulled her close. "You are so beautiful Hermione."**

**"I love you Draco, more than anything or anyone. I always have." She smiled. Draco pulled her even closer.**

**"I am never going to let you go, I hope you know that." Draco whispered and they both laughed.**

**+End Flashback+**

Dylan smiled up at his parents. "That is so amazing!"

"That's incredibly...cheesy." Scorpius coughed. "That's not going to help me at all."

"And why not?" Draco asked.

"Because I am not going to be a sappy Romeo." Scorpius smirked.

"Fine then don't get your girl, because I got mine." Draco smiled at his wife and kissed her. Scorpius pretended to be sick and got up and left the room, leaving Draco and Hermione laughing after him booing and hissing. Scorpius laughed and waved at his parents. Dylan picked up his book.

"Well, I am going to bed so that I can get some studying in before we catch the train tomorrow." He kissed his mother on the cheek and high fived his dad before going to his bedroom, scanning his book as he went.

"He really is a carbon copy of you." Draco smiled.

"And Scorpius isn't of you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Would you have me any other way?" Draco asked.

"Well maybe a little darker hair, greasier. Oh you know like your Godfather Snape-" She was cut off by Draco picking her up and pulling her out of the Library.

"Draco I was kidding! Argh don't! No!" He plonked her on the edge of the bed.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Draco."


	5. The pyjama conundrum

_Hey my male friend gave me the idea of this when he told me that he would prefer his girlfriend to know she's beautiful not sexy (Not saying someone can't be both thats just what he said he started explaing and stuff but i zoned out after the cute part :) ), which i found incredibly sweet. Sooo it's not me making up some emotional scene it's just what my friend said to me. Really short but hopefully sweet, anywho thank you for reading and I'd love to know what you think, much love :)_

**The pyjama conundrum.**

"Fancy meeting you hear, Mudblood." Pansy said leaning against the door to the prefect bathroom. Hermione had come out of the shower with a around her body, wrapped under her arms. She didn't turn around. As she had been out of the shower for a few minutes she already had her underwear on. That was the first thing she had done after getting out of the shower. That's how pansy found her.

"So Mudblood, I hear a rumour that you are a prude. And I know that Malfoy can't be impressed with this." Pansy sneered as she plucked the Baggy jogging bottoms and Draco's Quidditch jersey (that was far too big for Hermione) between her thumb and forefinger. She dropped them quickly wiping her fingers on a nearby towel. Hermione rolled her eyes she decided to ignore Pansy as she felt secure in her night attire and comfortable. Hermione tried to ignore her but had a niggling feeling that Pansy was right and Draco would prefer girls to wear pretty clothes when they went to sleep or were just around the common room. Girls who looked and felt sexy. She would never be that girl.

"Well Pansy you don't need to worry about my boyfriend. So if you could leave now it would make me very happy." Hermione grabbed her clothes and walked back towards the little cut off sections of the bathroom for changing. Leaving Pansy sneering after her.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood in front of her mirror looking at herself in her underwear and vest top. She spun slowly to see herself from all angles. She lifted up her vest top to look at her stomach and lower chest. She could feel herself well up when she thought that if Draco saw her like this he would ditch her immediately. She was so immersed in that thought she didn't hear her boyfriend call her name. Only noticing him when he walked into her bedroom.<p>

"Hermione, have you seen m-" He cut off when he heard a squeal and saw her rushing to cover herself up. He stood frozen.

"Get out! Close your eyes! Just don't look at me like this! I don't want to you to see me like this!" Draco slapped his hand over his eyes, mouths gaping open. He waited a few minutes as he heard her changing.

"I'm sorry, can I look now?" He asked.

"Don't know why you'd want to." Hermione mumbled. Draco took away his hand to his girlfriend with her back to him. She had on his Quidditch jersey the item he had been looking for, and baggy sweat pants. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed kisses over her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "And before you insult me with nothing, I know there is because I know you."

"It's nothing, really, just something Pansy said to me." Hermione mumbled. Draco groaned.

"Come on Hermione, you know she's jealous, you can't believe anything she says. She's only doing it to wind you up." Draco slowly pulled her to the bed so they were lying side by side.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She caught me coming out of the shower. She saw my clothes," She gestured to what she was wearing still not looking at Draco. "She was saying that you prefer girls who are sexy. I know I'm not sexy and if you don't want to be with me, I understand. I always knew that I'm not all that and I know Pansy's right you like girls who are s-"

"Whoa, whoa, Hermione hold on. I don't want a sexy girlfriend. I want exactly what I have. A beautiful girlfriend." Draco lifted her chin to look her in the eye. "I don't want a sexy girlfriend, I want you, my beautiful girlfriend. Beautiful is so much better than sexy. Why would you want to be sexy when your beautiful?" Draco snorted.

"Because...well guys like sexy." Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe some, but those few are all jerks who only want to be with hundreds of women and treat them all terrible. Believe me I know a few of them." Draco put a hand on her waist fingers dancing on the edge of her skin. "If a girl guys think of as sexy walks down the street she has to show everything to get ANY attention. And no guy wants a girlfriend who wears revealing clothing to everyone. You are lying here in sweats and my t-shirt." He smiled. "I love you in my clothes. And you are still the most beautiful girl I will ever see. The guys all give me evil looks and I love to know that you're all mine. You can be sexy if you want Hermione I won't complain but I much prefer you beautiful. So don't ever doubt how much I love you my beautiful Hermione." Draco kissed her soundly and pulled her over so she was lying on him. Kissing all over her face leaving her laughing loudly.


	6. It will rain

_Hey , I love storms and I love the idea of this situation, my friend helped adapt it so thanks to her. Anywho thank you for reading this, and please let me know what you think thank you again, much love :)_

_Summary:_

_Hermione's favourite weather strikes and she jumps at the chance of being outside while the storm passes through. What happens when she meets someone outside who is also partial to a storm?_

**It will rain.**

"Hermione, no." Ron said, Harry nodding along with him.

"You're not my dad, I can do what I like as long as it doesn't impede any school rules and I'm pretty sure this doesn't. You can't tell me what to do." Hermione said as she was packing up her books.

"No, but we are your best friends and we are just looking out for you." Harry said

"Oh please I have been doing this for years, thousands of time and nothing bad has happened yet so I don't see why it should now." Hermione shrugged.

"It's just... it's not the smartest idea." Ron said.

"Oh come on! Live a little. Nothing could ever happen."

"What if you get ill?" Ron pleaded.

"I've got a good immune system." Hermione looked at her sceptical friends. "I'm not going to get ill, nothing's going to happen, it's just my way of relaxing. So I'll see you later." Hermione called as she ran out of the library.

"There is no helping that girl. It's freezing out there and it's raining buckets." Ron shook his head. Harry sighed and returned to his homework.

"What can you say? She has always liked going out and getting caught in thunder storms."

* * *

><p>Hermione ran down the empty stone halls. It was after dinner so most people were in their common rooms. She heard a clap of thunder and almost shouted with excitement. Hermione didn't know why she liked to be outside in a storm, she had loved it since she was a child. When she had first been caught she was with a childhood friend and hadn't stopped doing it since. She loved to feel the full force of nature, the rain pounding against her, the sound of thunder, the flash of lighting filling the sky. Everyone thought she was crazy but she didn't care . Hermione felt like she was in the middle of everything. She felt close to nature, the true magic in the world. She dumped her satchel in the corner of the entrance hall and ran into the rain and rand down to the edge of the lake, standing about ten foot from the waters. Hermione smiled as she saw the scenic mountains awash with the falling rain glinting in the slight sun. Her hair was plastering to her face. Her school clothes becoming heavy and her skirt dripping. She flung off her socks and peeled off her cardigan. Hermione opened her arms and laughed.<p>

"Wow I never thought I'd catch the Gryffindor princess in such a state." A deep voice said from behind her. Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy. He was stood under the oak tree that Hermione had passed. His feet were also bare but he wasn't in his school uniform as he had probably gone back to his common room after lessons to change, where as Hermione had gone straight to the Library and spent all evening studying there. He had grey shorts slung around his hips. He had his hands in his pockets leaning against the tree on one shoulder, ankles crossed. He had a dark purple polo shirt on and a hoodie was looped through his arm at his side. Hermione's eyes finally landed at his face. His lips were pressed together. His hair was curling slightly from the rain and was dripping with water. When she looked at his eyes she saw him staring back intently. Hermione only registered what he said and realised that by state he must have meant the fact that she looked like a drowned rat.

"What can I say. I love getting caught in a storm." Hermione threw arms into the air. She wasn't sure why she was defending herself to him. Sure, they had put their past behind them along with any grudges. When they passed in the halls there would be no harsh word or hushed curses, they would simple smile and nod. After being pained in potions and working together (and idea of Slughorn's to help the houses bond, if Malfoy and Granger could get along anyone could) they found that actually they were actually quite similar. Similar sense of humour (they discovered when they both laughed at Slughorn being stupid enough to pair Ron and Pansy together, easily the two worst student in potions), similar intellect and similar studies. Hermione wouldn't mind the becoming friends; he would be a wonderful addition to her life. He challenged her, stretched her and always provided her with comedic material. She looked back at him to see him cross his arms under his armpits, nodding slightly.

"Makes you feel like you're in the middle of nature, doesn't it? The true magic. Almost makes you feel small and insignificant." Draco smiled. Hermione's mouth gaped open.

"What? You don't agree?" He raised an eyebrow.

"N-no. The complete opposite In fact. That's what I always say."

"Well Hermione we are a lot more alike than you like to think." Draco smiled slightly.

"Who says I don't like to think we are alike? The thought thrills me. Me, a prudish Gryffindor, like you, a badass Slytherin. That's a first." Hermione snorted causing Draco to laugh.

"You're not a prude."

"Oh really?" She now raised her eyebrow.

"Mmmhmm." Draco said knowingly.

"And how would you know that?" Hermione cocked her hip and placed her hands on them.

"Well due to my wonderful powers of deduction and detection I can tell you're not a prude by four simple observations." Draco said proudly. He stalked forwards towards her. About a metre away from her he stopped and started to walk around her in a circle.

"I'll get the first out of the way quickly. The way you sit. Legs crossed, skirt riding up your legs, leant forward, biting your lip. You have to know people, guys are looking at you and you are torturing them with every move." He said in a strained voice. He held up two fingers. "Two, as previously mentioned you skirt is four inches above your knee, defiantly not very prudish." He held up a third finger and slowly circled closer to her as he walked. "Three, you have to know that white shirts go see through in the rain and yours definitely is see through right now, but still you are out in the open for anybody and everybody." He flung his arms out wide.

"Who says this is for everyone, maybe it's just for a special someone." Hermione grinned. Draco sent her a cheeky smile.

"Be that as it may," He said stopping behind her. "Not a very prudish thing to do." He walked around in front of her dragging a hand around her waist. Hermione shivered.

"Maybe not, but you can thank Ginny for that. she decided to shrink all my clothes." Hermione tsk'd.

"Merlin bless that girl!" Draco sighed. He was stood half a foot away from her and lifted his hand to push her dripping wet hair away from her face. The rain was still falling and there were occasional claps of thunder and flashes of lightening. Draco looked at Hermione before slowly moving to kiss her. Hermione wound her arms around his neck as they kissed. Draco pulled back and kissed her nose.

"What was that?" Hermione asked blushing.

"Observation four. You're much too good a kisser to be a prude." Draco placed a hand on her check and rubbed his thumb over her lips.

"Hmmm sounds like you have done a lot of research on the subject." Hermione said bluntly, slightly annoyed that he sounded like he used this line of tons of other girls.

"Never considered it before. I made it up as I went along for an excuse to finally kiss you after months of watching you sit in the library, crossing your legs with your skirt inching up you leg, leaning forward and biting your lip." Draco said matter of factually with a smile.

"Hmmmm not rehearsed?" She asked hopefully.

"Not one bit. Not even practicing the kiss." He chuckled.

"Maybe I can help you there." Hermione giggled. They kissed again, wrapped around each other until they heard the echoing shout of Ron Weasley calling her name.

"I have to go." Hermione said pulling away and walking to the tree. She waved back to Ron. She turned her back as Draco shouted.

"So what now?" Hermione threw up her arms and faced him again.

"Hope for another storm. I sure will be." She smiled. As she ran to the castle she called over her shoulder.

"Goodbye, Draco."

"See you soon Hermione." He laughed after her.


	7. Really couldnt have told me that before?

_Hey, this is only a quick short one. It was only a short idea but I think it turned out alright; please let me know what you think thank you, much love :)_

_Summary:_

_My take on what happened when Lucius Malfoy calls for his son during the final battle._

**Really? Couldn't have told me that before?**

"Draco." Lucius Malfoy's voice was broken as he called for his son. Draco stood strong on his side. He was surrounded by his fellow classmates and teachers but his mind was only on the curly haired beauty standing a few feet from him. Draco had done so much to prove to her how much she meant to him and he wasn't going to stop now.

"Draco." Lucius called again, voice slightly louder this time. Draco stood his ground. His father looked and sounded pathetic. Lucius stood like a coward his shoulder were hunched. His eyes were shallow and edged with dark circles. His face hollow and sunken. Hair matted with dirt, sweat and blood. Lucius stood like a coward.

"Draco, come." Narcissa Malfoy's voice was soft as she called for her son. Draco wavered on his side. His mother looked and sounded proud. Narcissa stood strong her shoulders were back. Her eye hard, edges crinkled with wrinkles. Her face glowing. Hair flying loose. Narcissa stood strong. The contrast between the elder Malfoys was as bold as it has ever been. Draco walked towards a line of evil in the silence. Draco could feel the disappointed looks emitting from the other side. But most hurtful of all was the heartbroken look of the girl he loved.

"Draco, so glad to have you back." Voldemort hissed, he patted Draco's shoulder as he walked to his parents. Narcissa gave Draco another sure nod. Once Voldemort turned his back on them Draco shouted.

"Potter. NOW!" Draco shouted. "Expelliarmus!" Draco shot the spell at Voldemort and his wand flew out of his hand. Potter flew out of Hagrid's arms and into action. Draco turned to face his father and mother. He pushed his mother behind him and faced his father full on.

"Draco-" Lucius was cut off as his sons fist flew at his face knocking him to the ground. He pulled his mother and pushed her into the arms of McGonagall's arms. Deatheaters were disaperating all around them fleeing from a losing battle. Draco looked around until he saw her. Her disgruntled look as she scrambled to get inside. Draco watched in slow motion as she fell. People were scrambling to get past her. As she hit the floor Draco set off at a run. He reached her and pulled her into his arms carrying her out of the crowds and into the great hall. Once he got her inside everything came rushing out at once.

"Are you alright? I can't believe no-one helped you. Potter promised he would look after you. I'm going to kill Weasley. What's wrong? Please don't cry." Draco sat her down in the wreck of the Great Hall and knelt before her.

"I thought you had gone." Hermione sobbed.

"I told you I would never turn my back on you. I said I would prove to you. I love you Hermione." Draco placed his hands on either side of Hermione's face bringing their foreheads together.

"I love you too." Hermione cried. She brought his face to hers and kissed his pale lips. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and brought her closer. Hermione pressed her body against his.

"I would never do anything to jeopardise that. Potter and I had a plan."

"Really? Couldn't have told me that before?" Hermione chuckled. Draco kissed her again winding one hand into her hair as the other wrapped tightly around her waist.

"More on that later, we have got a snake to kill." Draco said pulling Hermione up and grasping her hand and walking out of the Great Hall with her.


	8. Released

_Hey this is the one shot to my story 'What's up with that!'. It's just to help explain that story. it's an old one-shot reposted : ) Please let me know what you think of this story and read my other story as well it would mean a lot, thank you, much love : )_

**Released**

Draco felt like his body had been released from the binding spell that had taken hold of him for the past eleven years.

His father had him under a spell similar to the Imperious (he wasn't sure of the name of it). It bound his body and his actions, but not his mind. In his head he was fighting against everything he did, if it was as little as being rude to a teacher to calling someone a mudblood. His mind disagreed. But now he felt free. His father's wand had been broken, he knew it. He knew because during the final battle, he felt himself regain control of his actions but felt the restrictions creeping back slowly but surely However in that small gap of time he saved someone's life. Fred Weasley. Antonio Dolohov was going to shot the killing curse at Fred's back, if Draco hadn't of pushed Fred out of the way and fired a 'stupefy' throwing him back against a pillar his head colliding with it, a snap could be heard. Before Draco could even ponder on what he had done or Fred and George could thank him for what he did, Draco felt the restriction of his mind closing over him he ran into an empty room and cried. He cried because he had been in pain for the past 11 years, torturing people who didn't deserve to be tortured. Insulting people who had no need to be insulted. And he knew that now he was going to do things in this battle that he would regret forever. He sat there until a brainwave struck. He ran to the doors walls and windows, locking and securing them with impenetrable spells he had learnt to protect his room at the manor at night so they weren't attacked. He knew they would work he knew that his father wouldn't be able to control how to open them because it had been Draco himself who had found them and he was the only one who knew how to take them down. So under his father's control his father wouldn't be able to take them down. He would be trapped in this room until his father's wand was snapped, his father died or he died.

His father's wand was snapped Six days later.

Heads turned as Draco walked into the Great hall. His appearance had changed into that of a normal teenager (Hogwarts had allowed students to wear casual cloths for a while, while everything settled again) No out of his father's reign he didn't wear his hair in a combed over fashion it hung loosely around his eyes and ears, curling at the end slightly. He had a pair of muggle board shorts on, with a polo shirt and a zip up hoodie. People gasped, they had never seen or even imagined that they would see Draco Malfoy strolling into the Great Hall as casually as he did and in such muggle attire. He was sat down for ten minutes before he couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stand the whispers. He couldn't stand the looks and the stares.

Blaise was the only one he had told. Blaise was relieved, he had never participated in the torture that the other Slytherins spread. He lived quite a lonely laugh as he never liked to join in with any Slytherin activities except Quidditch. He spent a lot of his time alone in his room reading, Draco had always called him the male Hermione. Blaise didn't care. They had been friends since they were in nappies, and Blaise had always seen the change in Draco, and he was ecstatic when Draco told him. Blaise throw himself at Draco, thankful that he finally got his best friend back. Draco clung to him in a very un-manly way, but they didn't care they hadn't properly spoken in eleven years. They found out some quite strange things about each other. Blaise had been in love with Luna Lovegood for at least three years. Draco (against his iconic trait) wasn't a ladies man, he wanted to find one girl to love and be stable with her for the rest of his life, he wouldn't tell Blaise the girls name but he told him there was someone but he had no chance. Blaise didn't understand as he was a very forgiving soul, and believed everyone had the ability to forgive ad possible forget. Draco explained the awful things he said and things he had done to her, she wouldn't be able to forgive him and he didn't expect her to. Blaise had also told him that he hated his life, and his family. His mother had married man after man, and each new man thought he was going to be the man to stick but he never was. His mother would be elated when she found a new man, then Blaise had to put up with a new man trying to push his way into Blaise's fathers place only to be thrown out after a few months. Then he would have to deal with his mum's tears and wailing why had nothing worked, feeling sorry for herself, what was wrong with her, blah blah blah. Blaise had to lie to his mothers face about how it was all his fault, and no she hadn't rushed into it. She would find someone. Blaise told Draco that he now found it hard to trust people, he found it hard to believe that he would ever be happy, and that someone would ever be happy with him. Draco and Blaise continued to talk for hours on end catching up on the past eleven years. Before Draco went to the Headmaster for a 'discussion' and Blaise went to the Great Hall for Dinner. Draco spoke to Dumbledore about his current situation, however Draco decided to stay in Slytherin and not be re-sorted, not even Draco knew why, but he did. He finally continued down to the Great Hall.

"Hello everybody." Draco was stood on the top of the 'Slytherin' table (There weren't really house tables anymore, people mingled, but some people stayed strong to their tables.) and shouted above the crows of people. "I know you have all been staring at me all night and I need to explain, well me." He proceeded to explain what happened to him and how Dumbledore had found him in the classroom when re-building the castle. Once he was free he ran to find one specific girl and whispered in her ear before running off to straighten himself out. "I'm sorry to everyone that I have ever hurt. It's wrong to ever believe anything my Pureblood manic parents. I want to apologise specifically to one person." He jumped off the table and bolted towards One specific girl sat with her green and blue eyed friends.

"Hermione I've been Merlin awful to you over the past few years, and I'm sorry with all my heart. I can't believe some of the things I said or did to you. I didn't mean any word of what I said to you. I understand if you never forgive me, but I will do anything to prove to you I'm sorry." He was knelt in front of her clasping her hand.

"Tell me what you told me this morning." She asked quietly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Tell me what you told me this morning and mean it and I will forgive everything you have ever done to me." She stared into his eyes, whiskey burning steel.

"MIONE!" Ron shouted, she glared at him, Draco knew she hated that name, he shut up instantaneously at her stare. Draco sat up on his knees, still clasping her hands, and brushed his lips against her and whispered the phrase that she now, from his explanation, understood. He planted a kiss on her ear. Drawing his lips a millimetre away from her ear.

"Everything good I have ever thought of has been you."

She smiled and pulled him into a hug, Ron stood from his seat and they laughed at his reaction and smiled, Before Draco took of back to his seat beside Blaise and Hermione was left to deal with and extremely angry Ron and a surprisingly calm Harry, Shooting secret smiles over their shoulders at the newly found Draco.

Thank you for reading this and please let me know what you think, and please read the actual story and let me know what you think. Thank you again, much love :)


	9. Sexy back

_Hey everyone been a while since I updated here but I have been crazy with exams and such so I thought I would do a quick one now, even I will admit this isn't my best but I still wanted to share it with you guys and anyone one who wants to read it : ) anywho thank you for reading and I'd love to know what you think, much love :)_

_Summary: Hermione is going to prove much to the Slytherin princes delight that she can be beautiful and what better place than the catwalk held in the Room of Requirement. But what if Draco wants to see the girl walking to 'Sexy back'?_

**Sexy back.**

"Come on Hermione it will be fun!" Ginny pleaded.

"No it won't. You guys would have fun and I would watch because Lavender 'isn't going to waste times and resources on a lost cause'." Hermione quoted in a high pitched voice, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Wow that's impressive Granger, and I thought those cosmetic spells only affected you body, not your brains." Draco Malfoy smirked leaning against the opposite wall. Hermione turned around knowing who it was before she saw his face.

"Well, Malfoy, unlike the...girls, if you can call them that, I have seen you with before I do not need cosmetic spells because I have enough self respect not to change my body and enough respect not to throw myself at you." Hermione said pushing her chest out slightly glad she had left her school jumper at the dorm. Everyone had pretty much decided to forget what happened in the war and when they returned to school Draco had apologised for his role in the war and what his aunt did to her. She forgave him knowing he wasn't willingly a death eater. The two of them still liked to banter. They enjoyed having an intellectual equal to banter with, but nowadays there wasn't the hostility and the anger had faded so it was more teasing.

"Well Granger, you may respect your body, but you don't know how to use it. I can help you appreciate your body." Draco sidled up towards Hermione. she put her hands on her hips and Draco came and stood directly in front of Hermione.

"Some guys fancy the you look you have going but I'd like to see you in something other than the other than the generic school girl look." He kissed her cheek and waltzed off in the other direction when he was around the corner Ginny spoke again.

"Come on Hermione it will be fun and he will never expect!"

"Gin..."

"Please! I won't let you near Lavender! I'll do your make-up and hair since I'm not doing it." Ginny begged.

"Fine." She gave in to Ginny's puppy dog eyes. "But, only if I don't look like a slut, Lavender's got that covered." Ginny nodded. "AND I will not be wearing make-up, and my hair will be down." Ginny rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Oh we are going to have so much fun! You will look divine! Draco won't know what hit him!" She squealed as she pulled a sighing Hermione behind her.

* * *

><p>It had been a tradition that for the past two years on the evening of Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott's birthdays all the Slytherin boys would gather in the Room of Requirement for a catwalk. Any girl in their year could dress up and walk down the catwalk. They would all wear masks so you couldn't see who they were or what house they were in. It was an unspoken agreement that no-one would speak of those nights after everyone went back to their dorm. This year would be different. One person wouldn't be able to let it go.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ginny, I don't know about this, he won't recognize me." Hermione said nervously.<p>

"Oh Hermione of course he will! How could he not! You look stunning!" Ginny cooed as she waved her wand over Hermione's hair to keep it in place. The music started and Pansy Parkinson's vice rang out throughout the Room of Requirement.

"Hello gentlemen. As you all well know we are here for one Blaise Zabini's 18th birthday!" A cheer rang out throughout the Room of Requirement. People applauded and hooted

"And we thought we'd give him a treat. Now as always three people chosen by the birthday boy get to take a chosen girl into a room and reveal who she is." Wolf whistles echoed in the room. Pansy smiled and continued in her sing song voice. "But boys, there is a difference," ooohs rippled through the air. "I know, this year," Pansy said waking up and down the catwalk. "There will be no room. In the good spirit of house unity our lovely ladies don't mind being unveiled out in the open." Another chorus of ooohs rang out leading Pansy to smile. "So now we are all clear on what's going down let's get on with the show." Pansy smiled and walked down the catwalk as a beat slowly started.

"Ohhh Hermione, this is your song!" Ginny squealed backstage.

"WHAT? I'M FIRST?" Hermione cried.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you that? Oh well too late now!" Ginny smiled as she pushed Hermione through the curtain. She almost ran back behind it again as she saw all the hooting faces. They went wild when they saw Hermione appear. Draco sat stunned. Hermione scanned the room for Draco and when she saw him the whole room melted away. He was sitting with eyes wide and jaw dropped. This made Hermione smile as she began to walk down the catwalk to the beat of 'sexy back' by Justin Timberlake. She couldn't focus on anyone other than Draco as she walked down. Draco couldn't take his eyes off the girl that was driving all the boys in the room wild. She wore a two piece skirt that had a solid black tight skirt underneath that came mid-thigh, it was overlaid by a floaty opaque skirt that was level with the black one underneath at the front but it cascaded down to her ankles at the back. Her top was deep blue almost corset like (without the laces) with a sweetheart neckline that showed the top of her breasts and only a slight sing of cleavage. The straps went straight over her shoulders. Her deep chocolate curly hair fell in large ringlets down her back. Her mask had large eye holes, showing her whiskey eyes which bore no make-up per her request, but thick dark eyelashes. He saw all the boys staring at her but not in the same way he was and she was not looking back. He leant over to Zabini and whispered.

"This one's mine."

"That's fine, brunettes aren't my type." Blaise replied shaking his hand. The girl approached the end of the catwalk and hopped of it effortlessly, due to her being barefoot. She walked directly to Draco and leant over his chair. She planted a solid kiss on his lips and bit his lower lip.

"I'm bringing sexy back." She whispered in his ear before hopping back up and disappearing.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the evening Draco couldn't take his mind off the girl with the whiskey eyes. Girls came up to him and danced trying to get his attention. He had never liked these things especially this year but he had been dragged here by Blaise after he guilt's tripped him. He felt like a butcher whenever he was made to come. Girls trying to impress him the most to make him choose them. He never liked that, he never wanted the girl to persuade him to like her he wanted to choose the girl he liked. That is what he did. What he'd done. Finally Pansy appeared to signal the end of the parade.<p>

"So gentlemen, did we enjoy the show?" She asked cheerily. Loud cheers rang out and hoots answering her question.

"Well then let's get on with it." After her last word rang out the girls emerged and formed a line behind her. Draco's eyes immediately found the one he sought after watched as she walked out watching him the whole time. As she stood in the line she was significantly shorter than the rest of the girls due to the fact that her feet were bare and not adorned with stripper heals. Draco zoned out as the other guys chose their girls (he found out later that Blaise chose Susan bones, Goyle chose a fellow Slytherin and Theo blew off the girls in the parade and headed straight for his girlfriend Pansy) as all e could see was her. It was his turn at last and without even hesitating he walked directly to her and didn't take his eyes off her. He offered his hand, she took it and he helped her step down. Once she was on the floor Draco removed her mask and before it even fell to the floor Draco covered his lips with his. She responded without thinking and threw her arms around his neck. If either of them was not totally focused on the other they would be able to hear the almighty cheers ringing throughout the Room of Requirement. She pulled away and looked around.

"So I don't know how to use my body, Draco?" She raised an eyebrow. Draco gently lifted her by the waist and held her against his chest. she wrapped her legs around his hips, her long skirt flowing down.

"Because from the looks I got guys seem to like my look." She smirked. one arm around her neck and the other flat against his shoulder. Draco looked around and saw the many guys leering at her. He carried her over to his chair and draped his suit jacket over her shoulders effectively covering her from the leering eyes.

"I was wrong, you certainly do know how to look good I always knew that. But I want you covered up from now on, only I can see you like this, Hermione." Draco said giving his girlfriend another kiss. Hermione gently bit his bottom lip and pulled away.

"Can you take me out of here now?" Hermione asked, Draco kissed her again and smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." Hermione kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his neck as he carried her out whispering how beautiful she was.


	10. Selfish

_Summary: Hermione and Draco have been having a friends with benefits relationship, but what will happen if Hermione is tired of being something to be used._

**Selfish **

Hermione watched him from her spot in the library. He flirted shamelessly with a Ravenclaw on the other side of the library. He lent over the desk stood with one arm on her chair and the other next the book she had open that was clearly unread as the Ravenclaw traced her fingers over his hand and watched him talking to her through her eyelashes which where fluttering. Hermione bit her lip and held back her tears. Hermione slammed her book shut and threw her parchment and quill into her satchel and help the book up to the bookcase and waited for it to float up to its place as she always did. Hermione stormed out of the library trying to ignore the flirting Slytherin but as she stormed through the large doors she missed the blond's eyes following her out. She didn't know where her feet were taking her until she arrived on the seventh floor. No, Hermione told herself, you will not go there. Hermione felt her tears fall down her cheeks as she ran away to find Ginny stumbling over her feet. She pushed past people in the corridor until she reached the courtyard and saw Ginny sitting with Blaise on a bench. They sat holding hands with heads close and Blaise kissed her temple. Hermione felt a whole new wave of tears well up on her eyes again. Ginny looked up and saw her dishevelled friend.

"Hermione." Ginny gasped.

"I need help." Hermione sniffed. Blaise kissed Ginny's cheek once more before getting up and hugging Hermione, whispering that it would all be all right. Ginny walked towards her friend and watched her crumble.

Ginny had taken Hermione to her room in the Gryffindor tower and sat her down on the bed.

"I made a mistake." Hermione sniffed.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked watching her friend carefully.

"I've done something bad." Ginny watched Hermione and waited for her to continue.

"Hermione, you know you can talk to me."

"I-I..." She took a second and swallowed. "I slept with Draco." She mumbled. Ginny sat quietly for a second. More tears poured from Hermione's eyes as she realised what she had done.

"You're not pregnant?" Ginny asked.

"No!"

"Hermione we have all made mistakes."

"Ginny you don't understand. I slept with him more than once." Hermione bit her lip as the tears fell silently.

"You're seeing each other?" Ginny asked quietly.

"No." Hermione said quietly, slowly looking up to Ginny.

"Do you remember that evening a few months ago you, Blaise, Draco and I we were in the Room of Requirement? You and Blaise hadn't been together long, and you wanted your friends there?" Hermione asked and began retelling the story.

(Flashback)

Laughter filled the RoR as Blaise was retelling a story from earlier that day. The four of them were sitting on pillows on the floor. Hermione watched as Ginny and Blaise sifted closer to each other. Hermione flushed bright red as Blaise started to kiss her neck. She stood up and began clearing away the leftovers of the mini picnic they had previously eaten. Draco chuckled and leant over to the couple.

"Maybe you should take Ginny back to her room" He smirked and added "or yours?" Blaise shot him a look and Draco held up his hands.

"You're probably right." Blaise said with a sigh, disappointed his evening with Ginny had to come to an end.

"What about Hermione?" Ginny questioned. "I shouldn't just leave her."

"I'll make sure she gets back all right, if you want? Let you two have a proper good bye?" Draco sent the two another wink. Ginny and Blaise thanked him and walked out of the room fingers linked. Draco looked around and found Hermione scrubbing plates in a small sink that appeared. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know where we are and who we are, right?" He asked making her jump slightly.

"Yes." She said tightly, slightly annoyed that Ginny had left her alone with him. She didn't mind hanging around in a group but on her own with the Slytherin Prince was worrying.

"Then why are you cleaning?"

"Because it's polite." She said.

"To a room?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"It makes me feel better alright." She shook her head as she finished the last dish. She turned to face him and the look on his face only made her laugh.

* * *

><p>They had migrated to the sofa and were now talking and laughing. Hermione was acutely aware of how close he was to her and the hand that started on her knee was now halfway up her thigh, his thumb rubbing back and forth. An action that was relaxing to Hermione and making her eyelids drop.<p>

"Am I boring you Hermione?" Draco said in a smooth voice into her ear. She willed herself not to react, to remember the countless other girls he had had in this position. She was just another knot on Draco's vast bed post.

"Yes." She said. Draco chuckled in her ear, slowly dragging his hand up her left thigh and onto her hip, pulling her around to face him.

"I can help you wake up." Hermione kept her eyes closed hoping that if she couldn't see him she would be able to calm herself and walk away from here. Her plan went array when he trailed his lips up her neck to her pulse point and felt her heart beat speed as he trailed his hands up her sides to replace his lips at her neck and she could feel that his face was next to hers by the breath on her face. Before she could ever think about getting up and leaving, he firmly presses his lips to hers and body reacted without her minds consent. She moved closer to him but he pulled her even closer and threaded an arm around her waist and gentle shifted Hermione onto his lap. She finally opened her eyes to look at him. His hair was hanging just above his eyes which were staring back at her. He kissed her once and rubbed his nose against hers.

"What are we doing?" She asked leaning back away from him.

"We are having fun." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione thought about what she was doing and began to climb off his lap. Draco was having none of it and pulled her chest to chest again.

"Hermione, don't over think it, I'm not letting you go." Draco said kissing her softly.

(End flashback)

Ginny sat back.

"What did you do?" She asked quietly. Hermione flushed bright red and Ginny chuckled.

"I meant after, in the morning."

"I panicked. I knew I was just another girl to him, so I left. I didn't want him to think I felt things for him. He found me in the library the next day. I told him quickly that I didn't like him and it was a mistake. He proposed a friends with benefits relationship. He talked about how great the night had been and how he didn't want to stop, but seeing as neither of us had feelings for the other it would just be about having fun to relieve stress and everything. It didn't sound like a bad idea at the time. So we continued. It was like we were magnets when we were together. But then I started to feel more and he obviously didn't, he flirted with other girls and it was like two sides of a coin. When he was with me it was like pure devotion and as soon as we were outside it was like he reverted back to man whore. Although I suppose he is an expert at what he does. Every time I saw him touch another girl it was like he stomped on my heart all over again. So tonight I couldn't take any more of it, when I saw him in the Library with some Ravenclaw I sort of lost it." Hermione twirled her thumbs.

"Hermione we can fix this, I can help you move on." Ginny put an arm around Hermione watching her friend wipe her eyes.

* * *

><p>Blaise stormed into the Slytherin common room and immediately spotted his blond hair on the sofa with Pansy. Draco didn't have a chance to look up before he was dragged by the collar into the dorm room.<p>

"What are you doing?" Draco protested shaking off Blaise's hand and straightening his shirt. "What's got you in a tizzy?" Draco said now stripping out of his school shirt and throwing it at his chest odd draws and bent down to pick up his base layer as he wanted to go for a jog.

"What did you do to Hermione?" Blaise faced Draco with his arms crossed. Draco froze for a second arms above his head, t-shirt half on.

"What do you mean?" Draco turned to face his Italian friends.

"Come on mate. I know you and her have been fooling around." Blaise said out right, causing Draco to stumble.

"I don't want to know the details. I just want to know what you have done to have her in tears." Draco's head shot up as he fell onto the bed.

"I don't know. We got together and then I felt thing I never felt before but he immediately said she had no feeling towards me and I went into defensive mode. I couldn't lose her. So we began to...meet frequently. I tried to convince myself and her that I didn't have feelings for her. I did that in the only way I know how." Draco recalled.

"Open your eyes mate!" Blaise said sitting next to Draco. "She said that because she didn't think she meant anything to you and didn't want to seem weak! She agreed to sleep with you again because she feels for you and you go around rubbing other girls in her face! She likes you!" Blaise said slapping his back. Draco looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"GO!"

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Draco called out to Hermione who was a few steps ahead of him. He had been shouting for her and she was still ignoring her as they reached the Great Hall. He finally caught up to her and held her wrist.<p>

"Hermione wait!" Draco pleaded. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks on the way to the Gryffindor table.

"No! I am done! I am done waiting. Waiting for you to decide that I'm good enough. Waiting for you to come around. Waiting for you to want a shag!" She shouted and the rest of the hall went quiet. Hermione flushed as she remembered where she was. She snatched her wrist away from him.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to be selfish for once." Hermione said moving away from him again.

"What if I want to be selfish." Draco said looking up from his feet. Hermione stopped fuming.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to be selfish."

"And you don't think you have been selfish already?" Hermione turned around.

"No."

"You have used me shamelessly as one of your whores." She took a menacing step towards her.

"Because I thoughts that's what you wanted!" Draco blurted out. Hermione took a second before her hand flew out and a loud smack was heard throughout the great hall.

"I do not deserve to be treated like a slut." Hermione spat.

"You agreed to have a friends with benefits relationship, this is what you signed up for."

"The key word is friends! You treated me like crap outside of bed!"

"I didn't mean it like that. That day you told me you didn't have feelings for me, but I couldn't let you go." Draco held her shoulders and tried to look in her eyes. "I thought you didn't like me and that broke my heart. So I tried to pretend that I didn't want you didn't need you. I cowered behind flirting to pretend" Draco tried to pull her close and Hermione allowed him to slide his arms around her waist and she put her face on his chest and her hands on his arms.

"Did you kiss any of them?" Hermione whispered.

"No!"

"Did you sleep with any of them?" Draco took her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers.

"Merlin no! Hermione I wouldn't, I couldn't!" Draco made her look up at him. They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"I like you too, Draco."

"Really?" Draco grinned broadly.

"Really." Hermione smiled up at him. Draco watched her for a second before kissing her deeply. He relished in the taste of vanilla on her lips and he was addicted too. As they were about to break away Draco squeezed her waist and gentle bit her lip leaving her to smile.


End file.
